


Gemini

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Deals, Deception, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Freindship, Incest, Kinky, Lap Sex, More Blow Jobs, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sharing is caring?, Sibling, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Belle comes home early to find some of her articles of clothing on the floor that leads to her twin sister's room. She finds her sister Lacey having sex with their landlord Mr. Gold who calls out Belle's name. Belle confronts Lacey about impersonating her to get out of paying the rent but Lacey assures Belle that it wasn't about the rent & that Gold knew who he was sleeping with. She explains that their landlord has a crush on Belle & fantasizes about sleeping with her.





	1. Upsilon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this started out as a one shot intended to fill the prompt. I got carried away. What else is new?
> 
> The fic is named after the constellation, and each chapter is a star in the constellation!
> 
> I'll be updating twice (possibly three) times a week! 
> 
> Also, no beta, so enjoy the mistakes ;)
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody!

 

Belle’s feet were killing her. She had spent all day shelving and cataloging the new shipment of books for the library, and she had done it all in four inch heels. She climbed up the staircase in agony and gratefully leaned on the doorframe for support as she searched for her apartment key. Turning the key in the lock Belle rolled her eyes when she realised the door wasn’t even locked. Pushing open the door she tossed her purse onto the floor and quickly toed off her shoes. That was the moment when Belle realised something wasn’t right. Her shoe’s weren’t the only pair haphazardly discarded by the door. Her eyes followed the pair of mens shoes towards a discarded jacket. In her stocking covered feet Belle padded across the hardwood floors toward the jacket. Curiosity getting the better of her, she bent down and picked up the jacket. The material was softer than anything Belle had ever owned. Her stomach tightened out of fear as she began to suspect who this jacket belonged to. It wasn’t like him to leave his possessions, especially such expensive ones, just lying around in a tenant's apartment. 

“Oh fuck!” Belle said as she remembered. It was rent day. 

Tossing the jacket over the back of the couch Belle began to follow the trail of clothing down the hall, leading right to Lacey’s room. That’s when she heard it. Her sister's cries mingled with the sound of desperately heavy breathing. Her sister was having sex. Belle swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes as she prayed to whichever deity would listen, hoping that her twin sister was not currently having sex with their landlord. 

The door was slightly ajar and Belle couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes and make her worst fears come true; but startled by a guttural grown from the man in Lacey’s room Belle’s eyes shot open, her heart racing with his sounds of pleasure.

Lacey’s back was bare, her auburn hair clinging to her sweaty skin. Tanned hands rested on the pale skin of her hips as Lacey thrust in the man’s lap. Belle’s eyes followed the tanned hand, up the man’s arm until Lacey’s bobbing allowed her a glance of the man in bed with her.

It was Mr. Gold.

Belle brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp. She was incredibly angry with Lacey for this. But her anger quickly turned as her body began to feel incredibly warm. Mr. Gold’s hair was sticking to his temples, draped over his face like a curtain. He had a snarl of lust etched across his skin as he watched her sister's breasts bounce. Belle swallowed, feeling the tingling in her nipples as she shifted on her feet, hoping to sneak a peek of Gold’s bare chest. Just as she was about to do the unthinkable and reach a hand into her panties she froze.  

“Oh Belle I’m so close!” Mr. Gold whispered as he drove his hips into Lacey faster.

Belle stood frozen in place as she listened to her sister cry through her orgasm, her ears ringing as Mr. Gold shouted her name as he came.

“Belle!” Gold yelled, his face contorted in pleasure as he spilled himself inside of the beautiful young woman on top of him.

Belle ran down the hallway, picking up her purse and putting on her stupid shoes. She ran down the apartment stairs and into the parking lot. When the clear summer air hit her skin Belle let out a panicked breath, tears welling in her blue eyes as she looked up into the sun.

“Fuck!” Belle yelled to herself, looking up to the apartment window that she knew led to her twin sister's bedroom. 

Gold was the one man Belle had told Lacey was off limits! And her selfish sister couldn't listen. Not only did Lacey not listen, but she had tricked Mr. Gold into thinking he was sleeping with Belle! He had shouted her name just as he had come. God what Belle would have given to hear her name from his lips - but not like this. 

Worst of all Lacey was probably shagging him to get out of paying the rent, and now Mr. Gold would probably think the worst of Belle! Belle groaned in frustration, her shout so loud a few nearby birds scattered into the sky. 

Taking off her shoes she decided to walk barefoot over to Granny's and drink her sorrows in an ice tea. She couldn’t very well go home now anyways, not while Mr. Gold was in their apartment thinking he was fucking Belle! 

Belle groaned once more, she knew her feelings towards Mr. Gold were foolish. He was the town monster. But it didn’t matter anymore, surely he would never be interested in a relationship with her now that he had already fucked her - or rather her sister.

When Belle got home she was going to kill Lacey.    

~*~

“What the actual fuck Lace!” Belle yelled at her twin sister, slamming the apartment door behind her. 

Lacey was standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of black panties and a light grey tank top. She didn’t look at all phased by her sister's dramatic entrance and instead continued to pour herself a glass of juice.

“What’s upset your fragile binding this time?” Lacey joked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

“I told you, no more book jokes!” Belle yelled, stomping off her shoes and throwing her purse to the floor.

“Okay shit, Bells, I was only joking. Why the hell are you so angry?”

“Because of you!” Belle said, storming up to her baby sister and pointing an accusatory finger at her. 

“Careful with that thing.” Lacey teased as she followed the wagging finger in front of her with her eyes. Lacey set down her glass of juice and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “You walked in on us this time didn’t you?” Lacey gave in, knowing it was no use trying to lie to her clever sister.

“This time! Oh God you’ve done it before?”

“Shit,” Lacey said under her breath as her twin’s breathing began to pick up, it looked like she was about to have a panic attack or something. Belle hadn’t had one of those since after their moms funeral. “Belle breathe.”

“I am breathing!” Belle yelled again. She didn’t normally have such a bad temper, but her sister always riled her up. Sometimes Belle got so tired of being the responsible one. “I can’t believe you’ve been sleeping with him to help cover the rent. And worst of all you’ve made him think it was me!”

“Oh Belle.” Lacey comforted as she watched her sister walk over to the couch and collapse upon it. “I wasn’t impersonating you. He knew exactly who he was sleeping with honey, and it certainly wasn’t to help cover the rent.”

Belle felt a pang in her heart, learning that Mr. Gold knew he was sleeping with Lacey almost made it worse for Belle. She was used to guys picking Lacey over her. Lacey was more confident and risque, and Belle was just too bookish. But knowing that even Mr. Gold preferred her twin sister, the one man Belle had been having stupid little fantasies over since he first rented them the apartment, after their father's death, it stung.

“Oh great, that makes me feel loads better.” Belle said as she felt the couch sag beside her and her sister's bare thigh brushed against her dress. 

“Bells, when exactly did you walk in?” Lacey asked, feeling slightly guilty when her sister let out a self deprecating laugh in reply.

“The grand finish. Right when he said my name.”

“And if he knew which one of us he was sleeping with, why on earth would he say your name?” Lacey asked, hoping her sister would clue in. But Belle just looked at her, her brows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you were the clever one Belle.”

“I don’t understand Lace,” Belle shook her head. “You weren’t sleeping with him for the rent?”

“Nope.” Lacey said confidently.

“He knew he was fucking you, not me?”

“Yup,” her lips smacked together as she emphasised the word.

“But he called out my name?”

“Every time.”  

Belle winced slightly at her sister's words, but she was still no closer to a conclusion. “I’m not following Lacey.”

Lacey sighed in defeat. She had promised Gold that she wouldn’t speak to anyone about this, it was part of the terms she agreed to when signing the contract. But her sister was more important to her than any contract. “I made a deal with Gold. About two months ago when he was collecting the rent he made me a proposition. I think he’s madly in love with you Belle, or at the very least he has a crush on you, but anyways, Gold told me that he fantasizes about you but didn’t want to tell you. So he said he would decrease the rent if I helped him fulfill those fantasies.”

“So you fuck him, while he pretends you’re me?”

“I knew you were the clever one!” Lacey celebrated, bouncing up and down on the sofa with enthusiasm.

“Lacey that’s messed up!” Belle protested standing up from the couch.

“Tell me about it,” she agreed with a role of her eyes.

“Then why did you agree to it?”

“Because Gold is hot and rich!” Lacey stated like it was obvious. “I got good sex, a rent reduction, and I’m friends with the most powerful fucking man in Storybrooke!”

Belle groaned at her sister in frustration. “Lacey, he was the one man I told you not to fuck. The one!”

“I’m sorry Bells.” Lacey said earnestly this time, standing up to face her sister. Although she was the younger twin Lacey was about an inch taller. The only other difference in their appearances was her auburn hair versus Belle’s chestnut curls. “I know you like him,” Lacey said as she tucked one of those very curls behind her sister's ear.

“I do not!” Belle defended, her cheeks turning bright red.

“I can read you like a book sis. Don’t you see, it’s all going to work out. I can tell Gold you like him back, and I’ll make the man ask you out!”

“What if he doesn’t want to? What if he isn’t actually interested in me?”

“Believe me Belle, that man wants you.” Lacey reassured her twin sister. “And it’s time I made him realise he’s with the wrong sister!” 


	2. Epsilon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey has a much needed conversation with Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response to this little fic was amazing! So amazing that I'm already posting the next chapter! 
> 
> Some of you seem angry with Gold and some of you seem really interested in how Lacey/Belle are going to fix this. You'll just have to wait and see what plot twists I have in store for you!
> 
> PS if you're squeaky about Gold having sex with Lacey, this fic is probably not for you. Also it's about to get hella kinky.
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody!

“Hey there Gold.” Lacey said as she pushed open the door to his pawnshop. She turned around the little sign at the front of the door in order to read _ closed  _ to any passersby - not that anyone ever came in here anyways. 

“Lacey, what are you doing here?” The infamous Adrian Gold asked as he closed a ledger in front of him.

Lacey sauntered over to the counter with the antique cash register. She rested her palms on the top of the glass and leaned forward, providing Gold with a view of her cleavage. The man didn’t even flinch and Lacey decided she might need to rethink her tactic. So instead she sent him a sly smile before deciding the direct approach was best.

“You need to ask my sister out.”

“I beg your pardon?” Mr. Gold set down the fountain pen he had been writing with. Lacey noted his fine manicured nails as he folded his hands over one another, sending her a commanding glare with his dark brown eyes.

“You,” Lacey pointed a finger at Adrian, lightly poking it into his chest, “need to ask my sister out.” 

“I know your sister's the smart one,” Adrian began, his Scottish accent thick with sarcasm, “but you are aware I made that deal with _you_ so I didn’t have to ask your sister out.”

Lacey stared daggers at him. She knew her sister was the smart one too, she had been told that all her life and she didn’t need this coward to remind her. “Why exactly are you so afraid of asking her out?”

“Rejection.” Adrian spoke candidly, he and Lacey had developed an affinity for one another that resulted in somewhat of a friendship. 

“Trust me Gold, she won’t reject you.”

“I’m twice her age and crippled. The chance of rejection is very high Lacey.”

Lacey rolled her eyes at him. “Give me some whiskey would you, the good stuff!” she added as she pointed to the silver liquor tray Mr. Gold kept in his shop - he was always stocked with fine alcohol.

Adrian poured two fingers of the amber liquid into a glass and handed it over the counter to her. Recently he had become her free bartender of sorts. 

Lacey took a sip of the liquid and smiled. “You’re hot and rich Gold, you need more confidence in yourself.”

“And you’re fucking me for money.” Gold snapped and Lacey sent him a face. She didn’t like thinking about the arrangement that way. “I don’t want that with Belle.” He sighed, unable to explain himself properly. 

“Look Gold.” Lacey set down her drink, sending the older man her serious face. “Belle’s got a crush on you.”

Adrian looked at Lacey speechlessly, his face blank and his body making no sudden movements. He wouldn’t put it past the girl to be playing some elaborate trick on him. 

Lacey tilted her head to the side and let out an exasperated sigh. “Oh come on Gold, I’m being serious.”

“That would be the first time.”

Lacey was tired of all this small talk and cut right to it. “Look she walked in on us okay.”

Adrian swallowed. “She what?”

“She came home early, found your clothes in the hall-”

“She’ll never want to be with me now!” Gold shouted picking up his cane and grabbing it by the shaft. 

Lacey feared he might try to swing it into something. “You don’t understand she heard you call her name!”

Gold froze, catching his breath as he slowly set down his cane. “How is that any better?” he snarled. “She’s going to think I’m some kind of pervert. Too cowardly to ask her out so I pay her twin sister to sleep with me.”

“Look Gold, none of us are denying what you did is weird,” she saw the way Adrian’s jaw clenched so she quickly got to her point, “but the point is she wanted to kill me when she found out. You were the one guy she begged me not fuck. She’s got a crush on you too you idiot!”

Gold stared at her in disbelief. “You’re serious?”

“Yes." Lacey took a breath. "Now I feel bad for what I did to her so I need you to go ask her out.”

“No.” He replied coldly and Lacey felt like hoping the counter and strangling him. 

“Why not?” she shouted and watched with apprehension as Gold walked around the counter. He leaned on his cane as he came to stand in front of her. Standing her ground Lacey continued, “Look Gold our deal was for me to help you fulfill your fantasies. Well I’m doing just that, except this time I’m going to help you fulfill your fantasies  _ with  _ Belle!”

“Lacey…”

“Look I know you’re scared for some reason because of your ex-wife, but Belle is not like that. She has a big heart and she’ll give you a chance. I really hurt her Gold. I need your help.”

“You really think she’ll say yes?”

“Like a blushing bride.” Lacey joked as she downed the remaining whiskey in her glass. “Trust me on this Gold. When have I steered you wrong before?”

“Never.” He responded, with almost a feeling of affection building up within him.

“Exactly! Now what do you say we build up your confidence. Give you the courage to finally ask her out?”

He raised a brow at her, and she sent a knowing glance down to his cock. Adrian had no idea why, but one look from her in that general region and he found himself hardening with interest. 

He watched as she took a step forwards, walking around the display case. She brought her hands to his shoulders, tugging on the lapels of his suit jacket.

“Right now Lacey? I’m still open.” He gestured with a flick of his head towards the front door of the pawnshop.

“I turned your sign to closed,” she said with a wink before taking off his jacket and tossing in on the counter.

He closed his eyes as he felt her hands run along his chest, feeling the warmth of her palms through his shirt. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her sink to her knees in front of him. He groaned, a rich sound vibrating in the back of his throat when her hand brushed over his stiff cock.

“Who makes you this hard?” she purred, rubbing over the outline in his pants. 

“Belle,” he responded with a strangled cry.

“That’s right.” Lacey cooed, playing her role well - she always did. “And who are you going to ask out tomorrow?”

“Belle …”

“I didn’t hear you!” Lacey emphasized her point with a firm grip to his cock.

“Belle. I’m finally going to as her out, properly.”

Lacey smiled, her hands going to Gold’s belt buckle. She made quick work of trousers, and by the time she pulled him out of his boxers he was fully hard.

“Tell me about her,” Lacey instructed as she took him into her mouth, sucking him deeply as she hollowed her cheeks before slowly dragging him out. She repeated the action.

“She has beautiful blue eyes,” Gold gasped. He liked it when Lacey did this for him - not just the blowjob, of course he liked that, but he liked it when she made him talk about Belle, it helped keep him in the fantasy. It was easier to remember it was Belle he wanted. Belle was the reason he had started all of this, even if those lines were becoming blurrier. “She has gorgeous chestnut curls, the sweetest accent. Her breasts …” he moaned, losing focus as he could feel himself slipping completely down Lacey’s throat “...her breasts are firm.”

“What do you want to do to them?” Lacey paused, waiting for Gold to open his eyes and look down at her.

When he finally did he was met by the site of Miss French, on her knees, with the head of his leaking cock resting against her cheek.

“What do you want to do to me?” she whispered, and the fantasy became reality as he ran his fingers through  _ her  _ hair, and directed his cock into  _ her  _ mouth.

“First, I’d kiss you gently, leave your lips swollen and red before I moved onto your neck where I’d leave little purple bruises. I’d put my hand under your dress, and find you wet. You're always wet for me aren't you Belle?”

Lacey hummed around his cock, encouraging him as she brought a second hand up to tease his balls.

“I’d push you against the bookcase, and thrust my cock into you.”

Lacey moaned, feeling his hand tighten in her hair as he thrust into her mouth - she knew he was close.

“Shit Belle, I’m close,” he mumbled, his hip snapping forward into Lacey’s mouth. “Belle!” he shouted as he came - like he always did, and Lacey swallowed him down - like she always did.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, watching Gold as he tucked himself into his pants. 

“So do you have something you'd like to ask me?” Lacey said in her softest voice.

Adrian took a deep breath, still reeling from his fantasy orgasm. “Belle,” he looked right into Lacey’s eyes, “would you like to go out with me?”

Lacey smiled, in that uncanny way that made her look exactly like her sister.

“Yes,” she replied. “Now see, that wasn’t so hard!”

Adrian let out a shaky breath as he nodded. “Thank you Lacey.”

“Any time Gold,” she replied with a wink before heading to the pawnshop door. 

When she left the store her frown returned - hating herself, and the sound of her sister’s name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on Gold and Lacey's friendship?


	3. Kappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold takes Lacey's advice and asks Belle out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! It's good to see people are still in this fandom! 
> 
> Some of you are very perceptive... and some of you are about to receive some answers, or maybe just gain more questions...
> 
> Happy Reading!

_ She was going to say yes _ . Adrian reminded himself as he entered the Storybrooke library, his cane taping on the floor as he made his way to the circulation desk. 

Belle was sitting there on her stool, a book in her hand, hiding her face. But Adrian knew it was her from the luscious chestnut curls spilling around her shoulders. It was near lunchtime and so the library was empty - not that it was usually very busy, especially during the week. But Belle had so much pride in her library that she was always there nonetheless with a smile on her face and a book recommendation on her lips.  

He cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention. He was caught off guard by her bright blue eyes the moment she set her book down. She smiled at him honestly, before he noted the change of colour on her cheeks. He groaned inwardly.  _ How was he supposed to ask her out when she knew he fucked her sister - pretending he was fucking Belle no less! _

“Good morning Mr. Gold.” Belle said, standing up from her stool, her heels clicking against the floor as she did.

“Miss French,” he nodded his head politely, causing his long hair to fall like a curtain over his face.

“How many times must I ask you to call me Belle?”

“Belle,” Adrian said, the corners of his lips quirking in an uncomfortable smile - he loved the way her name sounded. “Please, call me Adrian.”

To say she was surprised was an understatement, Belle didn’t know of anyone who was on a first name basis with Mr. Gold. 

_ P _ _ erhaps her sister had been successful in convincing the grumpy landlord to ask her out?  _

“ Of course Adrain, how can I help you? Looking for a good book?”

“Actually Belle,” he paused, “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

Belle blushed, rocking side to side on her heels as she controlled herself from breaking out into a happy dance. “I would love to.”

Adrian’s chest filled with relief. His gold tooth flashed as he smiled brightly. “Good, good thing.”

“Should I give you my number?” Belle asked awkwardly.

“Oh right! Right, yes.” Gold stuttered as he patted the front of his suit jacket looking for his cell phone. He pulled out the old flip phone and nearly dropped it as he tried to open it up.

Belle raised her brow at him, not surprised to see him using such an old phone, but definitely surprised to see him so nervous and clumsy around her - this was not the usual image of the most terrifying man in Storybrooke. She recited her number to him and then he sent her a message so she could put him in her contacts. 

“So what were you thinking? Dinner? What should I wear?” Belle asked, overwhelming him with questions.

“Actually, there is a book sale in Portland this Saturday. I was thinking I could drive us down, maybe have lunch, I … I know how much you like books.”

“Wow, Adrian, that sounds like a really thoughtful date.” Belle said honestly. She had never had a man consider her personality and her likes when planning a date before. “I can’t wait! What time should I be ready?”

“I’ll be at your apartment at 10 in the morning?”

“Sounds perfect,” she said with a smile, her hair bouncing around her shoulders.

“Have a good day Belle.” Adrian said politely, before walking to the library door. He felt so light on his feet that he barely even needed to rest on his cane as he walked back to the pawnshop. 

~*~

Belle gave her twin sister a hug before she hopped into the passenger seat of the black Cadillac. As she pulled on her seatbelt she waved goodbye to her sister, still dressed in her pajamas and holding a cup of warm coffee.

“Morning Adrian.” Belle said with a bright smile as Gold put the car in drive and began to pull out of the parking lot. 

“Good morning to you as well Belle. Are you excited?” he asked, his eyes lingering on the little blue dress she wore. She was beautiful, her chestnut curls lush and thick, her skin creamy and pale, her lips plump and sweet. 

“Oh I’m very excited!” Belle said, nearly bouncing in her seat as she gently tapped his knee with her hand, causing Adrian to stiffen in shock. “I’ve been wanting to go on a date with you for months!” she admitted, her cheeks flushing a pleasant pink. 

Adrian nearly had a stroke. She was excited for their date and her hand was on his knee! He cleared his throat, trying to control himself in front of her. “I meant, are you excited for the book sale?” he asked sheepishly.

Belle pulled her hand from his knee and turned to face him in her seat. “Of course I’m excited for the book sale. But I’m also really looking forward to our lunch, and spending time with you. I really mean that Adrian.”

“Good, me too.”

Belle smiled, and an uncomfortable silence began to fill the car. It surprised Belle because usually she had no problem talking to Mr. Gold. She cleared her throat, deciding to remove the elephant in the room. “So, I suppose we should probably talk about you sleeping with my sister, you know get it out of the way?” she suggested casually, but she noticed how tightly Adrian gripped the steering wheel. 

“I’m sorry Belle -”

“Oh no, you don’t need to apologize!” Belle assured him. “Lacey is very sexually liberated - it’s actually a quality I’m slightly jealous of. I’ve never had that kind of self confidence. I got sidetracked,” she said with a shake of her head. “But truly, you don’t need to apologize.”

“You know why I did it, don’t you?” Gold asked against his better judgement.

“She said you pretend it’s me?”

There was a small paused before Gold admitted it. “God I’m pathetic.”

“No, it’s endearing.” Belle said with trepidation in her voice. Her uncertainty was so evident that both her and Adrian began to laugh. When the laughter subsided Belle continued. “But I think I would like to know why. If that’s alright? Why didn’t you just ask me to begin with?”

Gold let out a heavy sigh. “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for a long time. I suppose it just became easier and safer to make the arrangement with your sister.”

“You, without courage? The infamous Mr. Gold, town monster,” Belle teased and Adrian's lip quirked up at the corner of his mouth.

“Confident and ruthless in business I might be, but when it comes to relationships...” he paused. “I was in an unhealthy relationship for a very long time, I suppose it just leaves its impact on you.”

“I understand.” Belle said, immediately wanting to know more about the mysterious Mr. Gold. “The only boyfriend I ever had was very controlling. My father set us up. Fortunately when Moe died, Gregory decided to finally leave. Lacey always said it was a good thing because she didn’t think I would ever gain the courage to leave him - no matter how unhappy I was.” Belle laughed to herself lightly. “Lacey also said if he didn’t leave on his own soon she’d kill the bastard for me.” Belle smiled. “She really is a good sister, not many people in town see that.”

“I do. She made me finally ask you out. I suppose she gave me the confidence.” He blushed, thinking about what else she had also given him.

“I’m glad.” Belle said before adding a risque joke. “Plus I hear she’s an excellent lay.”

Gold nearly choked on his own tongue while Belle laughed with him. It clearly didn’t bother her that he had sexual intercourse with her sister … multiple times. He should have been thankful really, especially considering she knew he pretended it was her he was sleeping with. Thankfully, Belle didn’t make too many risque jokes on the way down to Portland. Neither did she bring up the subject matter of Lacey much more. Instead they talked about their jobs, which lead to Belle’s excitement for books and a discussion on the collections she was hoping to find today, and before long they had arrived at the large outdoor book sale.

Adrian held open Belle’s door for her and they walked arm in arm towards the tables filled with books. Belle spent at least an hour scanning the tables and Adrian walked dutifully behind her, his hand stacked high with her already purchased books. Soon he had to buy a bag to carry them all in, or else his bad leg was going to give way under all that weight. 

“This was wonderful!” Belle exclaimed after Adrian had payed for her last purchase - he had insisted on buying the books for her and Belle wasn’t one for arguing. Although she had promised him that the next date would be on her dime, and that made Adrian’s heart leap. They hadn’t even finished their first date and Belle thought it had been going well enough that she was already interested in another! It looked like Gold really did owe Lacey some gratitude. 

“I’m glad you found the sale enjoyable.”

“It was more than enjoyable Adrian.” She looped her arm through his. “I haven’t seen so many well priced books in ages. I just love the feeling of finding something you’ve been searching for. It’s almost as exciting as picking up an unknown book and becoming immediately excited with the promises amongst it’s pages.”

Adrian smiled at her. “What if a book you thought you wanted ends up disappointing you halfway in?” he asked.

“I never give up on a book. I try not to give up on anything actually. Everything deserves a second chance.” Her arm squeezed his tightly. “Just ask Lacey, do you know how many times I worked with that girl to get her to quit smoking. I never gave up though, and she hasn’t touched a cigarette in years.”

Gold smiled at the pride radiating off of Belle. “You care deeply about those in your life, don’t you Belle?”

“Yes I do,” she nodded. “My life hasn’t always been overflowing with people who care for me in return, so I suppose I learned early on the value of loving those who mean something to you.”

Adrian looked at her sadly, noting the sorrow that flowed through her body. He knew she was referring to the loss of her mother, and her unaffectionate father. He also suspected that, like him, Belle didn’t have very many friends in the town of Storybrooke. “Let’s put these books in the car and then get some lunch.” Adrian said with a smile, trying to cheer Belle up. Belle sent him a tentative smile and he added, playfully widening his eyes, “I’m starved!”

Belle’s smile grew as they walked to his car and deposited her books before they crossed the street to the little Italian restaurant.

After a delicious lunch in which they talked about their interests and the similarities they had experienced with their parents, they got in Gold’s car and started the journey back to Storybrooke. It turned out that Adrian also had a neglectful father, and a mother who abandoned him - although Belle and Lacey’s mother had not abandoned them by choice. Adrian was raised by his two aunts, and he knew just as much as Belle about the importance of caring for the loved ones in your life - because all to easily they could slip away from you.

“I had a really nice time.” Belle admitted as Adrian put his car in park, the black Cadillac straddling two parking spaces in the parking lot of her apartment building.

“As did I. I’m really glad Lacey forced me to ask you out.”

Belle laughed slightly, feeling her cheeks heat up as she recalled the image of her sister in Adrain’s lap. Something in the back of Belle’s mind didn’t want her to admit how arousing that images was. She swallowed. 

Adrian brought a hand up to Belle’s face, tucking an errant piece of hair behind her ear before he cupped her cheek.

“Can I kiss you Belle?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she breathed on a whisper before his thin lips gently pressed down on hers.

It was a tentative kiss at first, gentle and soft until Belle went in for a second kiss. This time her lips were more demanding, her body filled with adrenaline. Adrien gasped when he felt her tongue sweep across his bottom lip - his mind flashed with a memory, the first time Lacey had done that exact same move on him. But he was not kissing Lacey. He was kissing Belle; the woman he had been pinning after for months.

He tightened his grip on her hair, allowing her to thrust her tongue into his mouth. He met it gratefully, matching her enthusiasm until they were both kissed senseless.

When Adrian pulled away he noticed Belle’s kiss swollen lips, and the heaving of her breathless chest. He had done that to her.

“Wow.” Belle said with an embarrassed grin.

“I’ve never had a kiss like that before.”

“Me either.” she admitted.

“Would I be able to see you again Belle?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great,” he said, trying to hide his smile.

“I should probably go,” Belle indicated toward her apartment, where there was a flash of a curtain closing at the window to Lacey’s bedroom - she had no doubt been spying.

“Speaking of your sister Belle, she’s very worried she’s hurt you. Please don’t take my cowardly actions out on her. I approached her with the deal, she was only thinking about the money.”

Belle sighed. “I understand. And I’m not mad at her. This whole situation is very abnormal.” She noticed the way Adrian winced, no doubt hating himself. “I just want Lacey to know that she’s better than that. This isn’t the first time she's had an arrangement where she exchanges sex. You wouldn’t believe how she got herself through college. I just need her to know that she’s better than that. Someone out there will love her for who she really is.”

Gold smiled, thinking about Lacey’s smart tongue and feisty attitude. She really had become his best friend during the course of their arrangement. She was the one he could always talk to about his insecurities, and he found that she was willing to share with him as well. Gold’s brows furred, lost in his head for a moment as he noticed Belle open the door of his car. He smiled at her before she closed it, waving at him as she made her way into the apartment complex. 

Gold was beginning to feel some very contradictory emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it's still complicated af


	4. Pollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Belle have a much needed talk before Belle goes on a tea date at Gold's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading Everybody!

“Relax Bells it’s going to be fine.” Lacey said to her sister as she brought the mascara wand up to Belle’s face. She waited for her big sister to stop fidgeting so she could apply the mascara. “You know he likes you; he knows you like him; there's literally no reason to be nervous.”

“There are plenty of reasons to be nervous.” Belle said as she brought her hands together in her lap, twisting her hands over one another to dispel her excess tension. It was a strategy her therapist suggested she use when she got anxious. She had been having anxiety attacks ever since her mother was diagnosed with cancer. 

“Like what?” Lacey asked as she selected a shade of lip gloss she always used on Belle.

“I don’t know,” Belle replied with snark. “Maybe the fact that he’s already fucked my sister.”

Lacey rolled her eyes, leaning in closely to concentrate on Belle’s lips. “But he was imagining you while doing it. He said your name while cumming for fucks sake.”

“Okay, what if we have nothing in common, nothing to talk about?”

“He took you to a book sale for you first date Belle! The man is desperately trying to please you. He’ll talk about whatever you want to, bring up books, he’ll talk about that.”

Belle looked at her sister reluctantly. “But you always start to tune out when I talk about books.”

“That’s different Bells, that’s me we’re talking about.” Lacey put down the lip gloss and sat on the vanity in front of Belle with a sigh. “Look, Gold’s an amazing listener. He’s listened to me talk about all that shit with dad; how fucking guilty I felt when I was relieved he’d finally died. He just laid there and listened, you know. I mean it was after we’d fucked, but sometimes we would just talk. Like about all that shit with Keith and Caleb; he told me to stop seeing them. He gave me the same shit you do about me being better than them.”

“You told him about all that stuff?” Belle asked in surprise. 

Lacey shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. Even though Belle knew it was. Lacey hadn’t opened herself up to anyone after their mother had died, she’d just shut herself down and created this tough girl persona. 

“You didn’t even tell Ruby about the stuff with dad.”

The corner of Lacey’s lip twitched. “That’s what I mean Belle. He’s a really good listener. And he’s not really a fucking coward. Don’t call him that,” she added defensively, “only I can do that.”

A curious expression settled on Belle’s face. “I would never call him that Lacey, you know that.”

Lacey nodded, knowing how bad her sister had it for Gold. “He’s been through lots of shit with his ex-wife. I’m sure he’ll tell you. It’s mostly why he’s an asshole and an idiot. Just talk to him. He’ll open up to you. He’s practically in love with you for christ sake.”

“What!” Belle shouted as her baby sister began to play with her hair.

“Just talk to him Belle.” Lacey encouraged wholeheartedly. “There’s no reason to be nervous. You’ll have tea, you’ll get a little handsy, and you’ll come back here telling me that  _ you're _ in love with him.”

“Lacey!” Belle squealed as her sister's cell phone went off.

“Look, that's him now.” Lacey gave her phone to Belle, showing her the text message form Gold. “See he says he’s nervous too.”

“You text him!” Belle was shocked.

“Yeah I mean I guess. He’s actually like one of my friends …”

Belle didn’t say anything as she looked at her sister's phone in disbelief. But she couldn’t help noticing that in her sister's contacts, next to the name GOLD, in all caps, was a heart eye emoji, and … and an eggplant emoji. 

~*~

Despite all her sister's encouragement she was still nervous as hell. He had invited her to tea. It sounded like a rather simple date really, but Belle was freaking out because he had invited her to his house. Only one person had ever been over to Mr. Gold's house before, and that was the Sheriff who was answering a breaking and entering call. Than again, Belle began to suspect that her sister might have been over here a time or two. 

She approached the salmon pink Victorian feeling slightly intimidated. She knocked gingerly on the large oak doors, admiring the stained glass window.

“Belle.” Adrian greeted her with a smile as he opened the door for her. 

Belle wasn’t used to seeing him smile so easily, he always looked so grumpy whenever she saw him in town; but that was one of the reasons she liked Mr. Gold, he was a mystery to be uncovered. 

He led her through the main door to the formal sitting room. The room was filled with Victorian furniture and antiques, much like his pawnshop.

“This is exactly what I imagined your home looking like.” Belle admitted as she admired the old clock on the mantelpiece. “Well, except for the fact that it’s pink.”

“It is not pink!” Mr. Gold stated as he brought a tray of tea towards the coffee table. 

Belle noted the fact that the handle of his cane was draped over his arm and he was walking without it. Curiosity, and her big mouth, got the better of her.

“Do you always need the cane?” she asked. She noticed the way Adrian’s hand trembled as he poured the hot tea into her cup. 

“Sugar?”

“Yes please, two.”

He continued to ignore her question as he dropped in two cubes of sugar and offered her milk. So instead Belle decided maybe she should admit something about herself, in order to get him to open up. After all, if Lacey could manage it, then so could she.

“I have terrible anxiety,” she said with an embarrassed blush. She knew it was a completely ordinary thing, but it always felt difficult to admit. It might make people perceive her differently. “Ever since my mother was diagnosed with cancer I’ve had panic attacks. Dad didn't really know what to do about it. He thought I was acting out like Lacey, thought I was trying to make things more difficult for him.” She began to rub her thumb along the underside of her index finger. “I was anxious for today. Lacey had to talk me down.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being anxious. I should know,” Gold quipped. “Lacey talks about your father a lot.” Gold said, sitting down on the couch, leaving the middle cushion between them. He took a small sip of warm tea, hoping to give him some courage.

“Our father tried.” Belle admitted. “He was there, is what I mean. He never gave up when it got hard. But, when mom got cancer it just destroyed him.”

“Cancer will do that to families,” Adrian commented, looking deeply into his cup.

“He loved us,” Belle continued. “He just didn’t know how to interact with us, like mom did. We were never close. Going away to college was the best thing that happened to the three of us. It gave us all time to heal. Except, that's when he got sick. It was better towards the end. We got along well, he talked about mom, he talked to us. But taking care of him, having this weight on your chest, and this eternal sadness, knowing that this man had never been like this for your whole life, you had even hated him at parts of your life, but here you sat, crying over the fact that he was dying. It was even harder for Lacey to comprehend. She got on even worse with him than I did. Half the things she did was to get revenge or attention from him.”

Adrian chuckled slightly, imagining the things a teenage Lacey had gotten up to just to piss her father off. He bet there were quite a few stories. “I can understand that kind of … grief?” he suggested with a questioning tone, as if he was uncertain as to how to classify their emotions. “I loved my ex-wife no matter what she did. Through the verbal abuse, and the adultery. And I felt guilty when she finally left, even though I shouldn’t have. I felt like I’d failed again. It’s why I was too afraid to ask you out. My ex-wife picked away at me. All that’s left is uncertainty. If I didn’t act like a conniving bastard, this town would eat me alive. I’d be the biggest coward.”

“You’re not a coward.” Belle leaned forward and placed her hand on Adrian’s thigh and his breath caught in his throat. “Despite what your ex-wife made you believe.”

“You know how I injured my leg?” he whispered, his heart beating rapidly at confessing something he had never told another human being.

“No.”

“It was a car accident. My ex-wife was driving. She had a little to drink, no more than usual. All I remember was her driving directly towards that tree. To this day, I don’t know if she did it on purpose or not.”

Belle gasped, the gravity of his words sinking into her. “That’s terrible.”

“But it’s my fault it’s damaged so badly.” He took a deep breath before lifting up his pant leg and rolling down his sock so Belle could see the twisted ankle, and all the surgical scars. “I … after the accident I walked to the hospital on a broken ankle.”

“Adrian!” Belle said with shock, but no disgust as she looked on at his leg. “Why on earth did you-”

“Our son was in the car Belle.”

Belle froze. The admission turning her blood to ice in her veins. “You have a son?” she whispered.

Adrian looked down at his tea cup, the dirty rim all that was left in the empty cup. “I had a son. He was in the car. I carried him, and we walked until someone found us, and took us to the hospital.”

“Adrian, I’m-”

“It’s in the past.” He cut her off quickly, not wanting to talk about the sadness that caged his heart. “Come,” he said as he stood up, offering a hand to Belle, “I want to show you my library.”

Despite hearing such heavy news, Belle smiled at the prospect of a library.

His library was enormous. Mr. Gold had led Belle to a two story room filled with bookshelves and a working desk.

“This is unreal.” She said with a smile as she walked towards the shelves, her hands running along the spines of the books. “There’s more books here than at my public library.”

Adrian chuckled, liking the way her cheeks flushed when she was happy. “You’re more than welcome to borrow some books.”

“Careful Adrian, say something like that and I’ll be over here at least twice a week picking out books.”

“I’d like that,” Adrian admitted, watching the way Belle froze and began to walk towards him.

She stood about a foot away from him, looking into his rich brown eyes. “Really?”

“I’d like to have you in my home as often as I could.”

Belle felt a flutter in her stomach before it sank like a rock in the ocean. “Did you ever sleep with Lacey here?”

Adrian stiffened.  _ Fuck.  _ His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “No,” he admitted, and it wasn’t a lie. “Our arrangement happened strictly at her place, or in my shop. I don’t bring just anyone to my home.” His gaze flashed from her blue eyes to the quiver in her lip. “She suggested one time, that we could have sex in your room, to make me feel …” he cleared his throat uncomfortably “... to make me feel more like I was actually having sex with  _ you _ . But it only made me feel guilty, and rather self-loathing.” He winced, his shoulders stiffening even further. 

“You know,” Belle said, her heart beating in her throat as she took a step forward with false confidence. “I’m different than my sister in many ways.”

“You are?” Gold raised a brow, picking up on her suggestive tone and feeling his body began to panic, and stiffen in less suitable places. 

“Mhmm.” She bit down on her bottom lip, brushing her curls from her chest. “My breasts are bigger,” she whispered. “I’m also a little heavier.”

“You're not heavy.” Adrian’s hands clenched on the handle of his cane, his knuckles turning white with the effort not to reach out and touch her.

“She’s more athletic, I’m more curvy.” Belle reached towards Adrian’s cane, lifting up one of his hands to place it on the outside of her breast. She noticed the way Adrian licked his thin lips, as she encouraged him to touch her, his thumb running along her covered nipple. Belle smiled, bringing her hands up to his neck, standing on her tiptoes so she could whisper into his ear. “I also have a birthmark under my right breast.”

Adrian swallowed.

“And …” she started, but her sentence fell silent with a blush.

“And …?” he encouraged, needing her to continue. 

“It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Tell me.” His voice was hoarse as his hand roamed over her breasts, his cock rapidly hardening in his pants.

“Well, Lacey likes to wax …”

“Her cunt is spotless …” Adrian hissed in pleasure as he felt Belle’s hand trail down his chest. He groaned, rutting his hips when her small hand began to rub over the ridge in his pants.

“Well, I prefer to trim.”

“Dear God!” Adrian kissed along the side of Belle’s neck, his heavy breath panting over her skin and into her ear as his tongue began to taste her. 

His lips found hers and she kissed him deeply. Her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, feeling the first hint of stubble scrap across her palms, countered by the slickness of his tongue inside her mouth. 

“Let me see your pussy Belle.  _ Please _ .” He begged like a desperate man.

“I’m nervous,” Belle admitted between kisses. “I haven’t done anything like this in a while.”

“I’ll be gentle sweetheart, I promise. I only want to worship you.” 

Belle felt her skin heat at his words and nodded her consent against his lips. Before she knew what was happening he was leading her backwards until she fell onto the love seat. 

“Are you sure?” Adrian asked once more as he knelt down on the floor in front of Belle, his leg feeling a small amount of pain - but it would be worth it.

“I’m sure.” Belle said with a nod.

Adrian flipped the hem of Belle’s dress up, revealing little lilac panties. Lacey would never wear something so soft and sweet. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. He brushed his tanned hands along her porcelain thighs pressing a kiss to her knee as his finger’s reached her crotch. He could feel the heat of her core, excitement mounting as he rubbed over her pussy. 

“You’re so sweet Belle.” He stated, before even having a taste of her. Where Lacey was tangy, he knew Belle was going to be the sweetest thing he had ever drunk. 

Belle bit down on her bottom lip as he rubbed her through her panties. There was something about the little cotton fabric separating their bare skin that made her blood hot with desire. Her clit was buzzing and she desperately wanted him to concentrate his attention there, but he was teasing her.

His hands came to the waistband of her panties and he slowly peeled the fabric down, revealing her light pink folds and her dark curls. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered reverently, parting her folds to admire the gloss of her juices. “And you’re wet,” he said in disbelief. In all of his fantasies Belle was always dripping for him, but to have her here, in his home, her pussy almost leaking just at his touch, it was impossible to believe. 

“Touch me Adrian, please!”

“Fuck,” Adrian hissed. No one had said his name like that in a long time. Lacey always called him Gold when they fucked. But here was Belle, pussy soaked, and asking  _ him _ , Adrian, to touch her. “What do you need sweetheart?” He asked, out of uncertainty. Lacey had been trying to build up his confidence, get him to be more assertive in bed, she had assured him woman like her and Belle liked that sort of thing. 

“Touch my clit please!”

Adrian responded by bringing his thumb to Belle’s clit, watching the way her opening pumped as he began to trace circles around the little bundle of nerves. He could see her arousal building, beginning to drip out of her opening as she thrust her hips against his touch. Bringing a second hand to her pussy Adrian dipped into her opening, collecting the fluid and spreading it through her folds before he thrust his middle finger inside of her.

“You’re so small Belle. Gods, you're so tight around my finger.”

“Faster!” she encouraged, her head falling back when Adrian’s finger sped up. The smacking sound of her pussy increased as he pulled his finger out and buried it within her again.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” he groaned, removing his hand from her clit so he could palm himself in his pants.

“What?” Belle questioned.

“I can’t wait to have my mouth on you. Please Belle? Will you let me eat you out?” he pleaded, his voice vulnerable. Pleasuring Lacey with his mouth was always one of his favourite activities, and he had been dreaming about doing this to Belle for months.

“No one’s ever …”

“Please, let me be the first. I’m dying to taste your sweet little pussy.”

“Fuck,” Belle swore, and the dirty words sounded very pretty on her lips. “Yes okay!” she replied eagerly, curious to try it. “You can do anything! Just make me come!”

Adrian smiled enthusiastically, bringing his mouth down to her clit while his finger thrust inside of her. His tongue swirled over her bud, hearing Belle moan as he built her to her peak.

“You’re even sweeter than I imagined.” He breathed against her pussy, speeding up his fingers as he sucked her clit into his mouth. 

“I think I’m going to come!” Belle breathed, feeling her entire body go tense, her toes curling, as she thrust her hips upwards and reached her orgasm. 

Adrian withdrew his fingers, instead inserting his tongue into her pussy. Belle squealed, feeling adrenaline course threw her as he drank down her pleasure. She felt his thumb return to her clit, and this time he was rubbing frantically, hoping to get her off again. His tongue did something inside of her that had Belle’s vision going white, and her mind going blank as she cried through another steady wave of pleasure.

“Oh my gosh!” she exhaled softly, her chest rising. “No one’s ever made me cum before.”

Feeling his confidence burst Adrian rose up onto the love seat, bringing his body over Belle as he kissed her. Belle could taste herself on his lips and she hummed into his mouth. She brought her hand down to Adrian’s pants, feeling the hard outline of him.

Adrian parted from her. “It’s alright sweetheart, I’m fine.”

Belle looked up at him with her honest eyes. “No really, I want to”

“I don’t want to make a mess in the library.”

“I can swallow.”

Adrian stared at her, never imagining those words would fall from Belle’s lips. Before he knew what he was doing he stood up, watching Belle undo his belt and let his pants fall around his ankles. He saw her tentative smile before she pulled down his underwear and held him within her small hand. His head shot back the moment her lips closed around his head, her tongue flicking at his slit, tasting his pre-cum. He tangled a hand in her hair, coaxing her lightly as her hand gripped the base of his cock. She couldn’t take him in as far as her sister could, but her sweet lips and tight cheeks made his balls ache for release all the same.  

Belle smiled as she left his shaft in favour of his balls. His cock was lovely. He was long, but not intimidating, and he was thick. She pumped him as her tongue traced the vein leading to his head. She liked the feel of him in her mouth, liked how heavy and solid he was. She bobbed over his shaft, breathing hard through her nose as she pushed herself to take more of him. She felts his fingers tighten in her hair as his legs began to quiver.

“I’m going to come Belle. I’m going to come,” he repeated over and over, as he built towards the final release. He pulsed inside of her mouth, willing himself not to thrust into her as he spent himself.

And just as Belle promised, she swallowed, feeling the warm sour liquid fill her mouth as she swallowed around his cock. She continued to suck him gently, until Adrian pulled away, pulling his pants up and tucking himself away. 

They sat beside each other on the love-seat in silence, before Adrian finally suggested, “More tea?”

~*~

“Lacey, Lace, you home?” Belle called from the front door of their apartment, toeing off her shoes and tossing her purse on the floor.

“In here,” the sound came from her bedroom, where Belle found her sister in a pair of black panties and a tank top. Belle hopped onto the bed, snuggling up against her sister who closed her laptop. “So are you in love with him yet?”

Belle smiled. “That man’s tongue Lace ...”

“Oh my God right!” Lacey shouted. “His tongue is fucking magic!”

“My heart is still beating.”

Lacey sent her twin a mischievous glance. “Wait until you get his cock, or did you all-”

“He has a very nice cock.” She blushed. “We didn’t,  _ you know _ , just mouth stuff. But soon!” Belle added before looking up at the ceiling with a glassy eyed look. “I think I’m falling for him.”

Lacey smiled, feeling a tightness in her heart as her sister cuddled closer to her. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can't tell which one of them is the most screwed! LOL


	5. Castor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold confronts Lacey about a certain contract; things spiral out of control for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this fic, or any of my others, I've just self-published an original full length erotica called Broken Hallelujah by Lily Crane on Amazon (kindle app). The e-book is just $2.99 (US) and I would appreciate it if you considered supporting me! 
> 
> You can find the e-book by searching Broken Hallelujah by Lily Crane on Amazon. Or check out this Tumblr post: https://lilycrane.tumblr.com/post/181270534089/broken-hallelujah-available-now
> 
> You can find the summary and the entire first chapter preview at my website: https://lilycranewrites.wixsite.com/website
> 
> Thanks for all the love and happy reading!

“I thought I’d find you here.” Gold said as he approached the bar inside the Rabbit Hole. He had been increasingly nervous about his next date with Belle. It would be their third one, and they had recently gotten  _ physically _ intimate on their last date. He was nervous about the next step and desperately wanted to build up his courage.

“You thought right.” Lacey said as she swallowed the remaining liquid in her glass. She didn’t even wince as it burned down her throat.  

“I was under the impression that you had told your sister you were trying to cut down on the alcohol.”

Lacey sent him an indignant look. “I have cut down; this is only my second drink tonight.”

“It’s only six o’clock dearie.” Adrian replied, raising a judgmental brow in Lacey’s direction.

Lacey wanted to spit in his face, and pull him in for a kiss all at the same time. He had no right to judge her. He paid her to fuck him after all. 

I nstead she signaled the bartender for another and turned to face Mr. Gold. 

“That's part of my plan you see. There are less guys here earlier, hence less people offering to buy me free drinks, therefore, I drink less.”

Gold quirked a smile, leaning his arm against the side of the bar. When the bartender asked him if he wanted a drink he shook his head no.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Lacey asked, noticing him reject the drink. “Shouldn’t you be out living your dream with my sister?”

“That is why I’m here Lacey.” He felt a drunk man brush against his back, and suddenly Adrian become aware of the fact that they weren’t alone. “I wanted to speak to you, privately.”

“Oooo Gold am I in trouble? Are you going to punish me?” She teased, noticing the frustration that swept over Mr. Gold’s face.

“Please Lacey,” he implored, “I need to speak with you.”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She downed her drink and watched as Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. He left it on the top of the bar, gesturing to the bartender to keep the change. “Let’s go somewhere more private than.” Lacey agreed as she took her leather jacket off the chair and began to put it on. She followed Gold out the bar, as they walked across the street to his pawnshop. 

When she followed him inside she immediately headed toward his decanter of whiskey. She rolled her eyes when she noticed him limp behind the counter and pull out a file of papers.

“Please tell me you did not bring me here to talk about paperwork!” she groaned.

“Not entirely Lacey.” Gold said as his thumb nervously flicked through the files. He looked up to watch her movements, noting the tight black dress she was wearing. He cleared his throat. “I brought you here to talk about our arrangement.”

“Which arrangement?” she teased as she topped off the crystal glass and sauntered over to the counter he was standing beside. She gave him a once over with her eyes, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth before she placed her elbows on the glass surface.

“You know which arrangement Lacey.”

“I know,” she shrugged her shoulders, turning around to lean her back on the counter. She took a sip of her drink, noticing the closed sign faced outwards onto the street. She looked over her shoulder to regard Gold. “I still want to hear you say it.”

He eyed her suspiciously. The girl liked to play games sometimes. He took a deep breath. “The one where I fuck you in exchange for a rent deduction.”

“Oh please,” Lacey spat back at him, turning around and setting her glass down on the counter, the liquid splashing over the rim in her anger.

Why was she so angry with him all of a sudden?

“The real reason Gold.” She demanded, but before he could open his mouth in defense, she answered for him. “You fuck me because of my sister.”

Adrian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefingers. This had not been going how Adrian had imagined their ‘final goodbye’ going. But then again, when did his fantasies ever pan out in reality - he had, after all, paid Lacey for that exact reason, to fulfill his fantasies. 

Gold sighed. “Yes, Lacey. And I would like for that arrangement to stop.”

“What?” she sounded surprised. Even though she wasn’t. She was shocked by how surprised - and  _ hurt  _ \- her voice had sounded. 

“Don’t be so surprised. You didn’t expect me to keep fucking you now that I’m seriously trying to be with Belle!”

“You’re right.” Lacey played it off, trying to act cool, trying to build up her defenses. She chewed on her bottom lip, letting her heartbeat come to a more reasonable rate as thought of a way out of acknowledging her emotions. “I’m just trying to think of a way for me to pay for the increase in rent now.”

“Fuck Lacey.” Gold dismissed her, shaking his head. He was getting angry, his own unspoken feelings forming into thoughts of rage and disappointment. “Don’t talk about money now. You know this isn’t about money!” 

“It’s always been about money Gold! It was only ever about the money.”

Silence filled the room after the bout of shouting, it crept into their skin. Lacey brought a shaking had to her drink and began to sip at the liquid.

“You don’t ...” Gold began, reaching his hand up to take the glass away from Lacey’s lips. He noticed the stain of lipstick. He removed the alcohol from the equation. He needed her coherent for this conversation. “I haven’t seen you drink this much in a long time Lacey.” He whispered, surprised she hadn't punched him in throat for taking away her drink. He saw it as a good sign to continue. “Talk to me  _ please _ . Darling, you know that you're my only friend.”

Lacey sent him a bleary eyed smiled. “It’s nothing you can fix Gold.” She laughed, biting down on the inside of her cheek.

“If it’s the rent you’re really worried about, I don’t plan on increasing it. You girls can have the apartment at the same rate, regardless of the arrangement.”

“But you’re still getting sex; that’s all that matters; you just switched from one sister to the other.”

“Lacey I didn’t mean, I’m not-”

“No, you're right!” Lacey interrupted him. “I’m sorry. I’m being difficult. Give me a pen to sign whatever you need me to, the arrangement is over.”

Adrian sighed, the fountain pen in his breast pocket burning a hole into his skin. “You know,” he suggested, despite his better judgment, “you could sign it tomorrow.”

“What?” Lacey asked, genuinely unsure of his meaning. 

“I had … God you must think I’m disgusting …”

“Spit it out Gold.” She commanded harshly, softening her tone as she spoke again. “We’re friends remember?”

“I had hoped,” he said, “that perhaps, we could, one more time …”

Lacey stared at him blankly. After all this; after paying her to have sex with him; after this stupid fight; and after the way she pretended not to feel -  _ all the fucking time _ ; she should have said no. She should have said no; she should have slapped him; she should have laughed in his face. Everything in her mind was screaming at her to say no.

But all she said was, “Okay.”

Adrian set his cane against the counter, and limped towards Lacey. She let her heart collect itself as he walked, standing in front of her. In a tender moment he raised his hand, bringing it to her face to stroke the skin there. Lacey’s breath caught as she waited, waited for his next move.

“Oh darling, I’ve really messed everything up.”

“Let’s not think about that now Gold. Let’s not think at all.”

“Okay.” He nodded before leaning in, titling her chin slightly so that their lips could meet in a soft kiss. It was the type of kiss he had told Lacey he imagined having with Belle - how a first kiss should be, soft, gentle, sweet, and longing.

Lacey felt herself reach up to Gold’s neck, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed his body to hers and he let her kiss him. She could smell his aftershave as her breathing became heavier, her mouth focused on his lips and the gentle brush of his tongue. She gripped him harder, allowing his tongue to slide deeper into her mouth. He kissed her soundly, solely focusing on the kiss, nothing else, not expecting anything more, not lost in the fantasy world, he just kissed  _ her.  _

When she whined into his mouth the atmosphere shifted, his hands went to the sides of her breasts, roaming over her waist and reaching down to grab her ass. He pulled her body flesh with his and she could feel his erection digging into her stomach. He ground against her slightly while running his hands over her ass, cupping the soft globes and massaging them at his will. His fingers brushed the crease of her ass, one finger nearly touching her opening.

Lacey moaned into his mouth, parting her legs in an effort to encourage his questing hands. Adrian fell for it, slipping his hand under the back of her already short dress as his fingers ran over her panties. He could feel how wet she was, his fingers being sucked towards the moist opening as he ran the digit over her mound. He could hear Lacey painting softly, as she quietly let her arousal build - she had never done that before, it seemed personal - intimate. 

He continued to brush his hard cock into her, taking the edge off. The movements of his hips, combined with his fingers lightly teasing her had caused her dress to ride up; the already short dress was now practically bunched around her waist, exposing her ass. Her cheeks felt cold compared to the heart that was radiating from her core.

She gasped against Gold’s lips when she felt him pull down her underwear, the lacy material only making it to her mid-thigh before his hand snacked between their bodies this time, and found her pulsing opening. 

Their lips parted as his fingers traced through her wetness, moving it up to circle her clit. Their eyes were locked on each others as their mouths exchanged breaths. His touch was gentle, much softer then Lacey would usually need to get off, and yet she found herself quivering in his grasp as she looked into his eyes.

“I’m close,” she whispered vulnerably as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“That’s it darling,” he breathed against the side of her face, the warm breath sticking to her moist skin.

Lacey felt herself come apart, watching the rapture in her face reflected in Gold’s dark eyes. It was a gentle orgasm, no blinding white light or dizziness. Instead she felt relief flow through her body as she gripped tightly at Gold’s shoulders. It was the most intimate experience she had ever had - and it terrified her.

Adrian placed a kiss to her temple, his fingers still lightly playing with her clit. His cock was aching as he watched her mouth part, as he thrust two fingers into wet opening. Lacey whined, moving her hips to try and convince Gold to thrust into her harder.

“Relax darling. I’m only seeing if you're ready. Wouldn’t you much rather have my cock?”

“Yes!” Lacey responded, forgetting she was playing a role.

“That’s what I thought. Your cunt is needy, and when it gets like that you like it rough.”

Lacey blushed, remembering all the filthy things she had told Gold about her sexual preferences, how she had whispered them to him in the night.

“You need to be pounded, don’t you? Your sloshing pussy is practically begging me.” He emphasized his point by thrusting his fingers inside of her.

“Yes!” Lacey shouted again, feeling exhilarated when Gold removed his fingers and confidently spun her around.

He pushed her down by the small of her back, bending her over the display case. Lacey couldn't believe how confident Gold could be with her, but at the mention of her sister’s name he turned shy and nervous - it was like there were two contradictory men living inside one body.

Lacey adjusted herself, making sure her hips met the edge of the counter, it would give Gold the best angle. She could hear him fumbling with his pants - the sound of fabric and a belt buckle hitting the ground.

Adrian pushed up her dress, making sure the fabric was going to stay bunched around her waist. He pulled his cock out of his boxers, stroking himself as he admired her ass and her glistening lips. He brushed aside the thin strip of her panties, bringing the bulbous head of his cock to her opening. Gold groaned as he sank inside of her, his cock pushing aside her panties and disappearing past her ass cheeks as her warm cunt pulled him deeper.

“That’s better isn’t it?”

“Yes, your cock is amazing,”  _ and I’m going to miss it  _ she thought.

He slowly eased inside until he bottomed out, his balls brushing against her mound.

“I can feel every inch of you,” she gasped as she gripped onto the furthest edge of the counter.

Gold leaned forward his chest coming into contact with Lacey’s back. He attempted to whisper in her ear, “That’s it darling. Is your cunt ready for it’s pounding?”

“You better fuck me so hard Gold!”

“Oh, you won't be able to walk when my cock is finished with you,”  _ or forget me,  _ he thought.

Lacey squealed as Gold pulled out all the way, only to smack back inside of her. He cursed as he felt her underwear rub along his shaft, his fingers digging into her hips so that he could thrust harder. He could hear the smack of their skin, the squelch of her pussy as he thrust into her juices, and the the sound of the antiques rattling as the display case beneath them scratched the floor. He could hear her moaning and feel her flutter around his rigid shaft, his balls beginning to tighten as they smacked against her smooth skin. 

“Do you need me to touch your clit?”

“No, I’m almost there, just don’t stop!”

“You're the only woman I know who can come from my cock alone,” he groaned, his teeth clenching as he struggled to keep the pace of his rough thrusts.

“All I need is your cock Gold. You fuck me so good. Every time.”

“Fuck, oh fuck,” he panted, missing a thrust, his movements becoming erratic.

“I’m coming!” Lacey cried, her channel beginning to spasm as her body went numb with pleasure.

Her body clamped down on his cock, and Gold found himself spilling his release inside her.

“Oh fuck,” he said as he continued to thrust through their orgasms. “Oh fuck Lacey! Oh Lacey … Lacey …”

Lacey froze, her entire body stiffening as she felt his hot seed seep inside of her. She was shaking, her heart dancing. She winced as she felt him pull out, feeling sore, and for once not liking it. She knew he was pulling up his pants - she could hear the sound of his belt buckle. She stood up straight, her stomach hurting where she knew she would find an imprint of the counters edge. She turned around in fear, and she realized she had tears in her eyes.

“What did you just call me?” she asked, spoken so softly that she wasn’t even sure if Gold would hear her.

He looked at her then, her tearful eyes, panic stinging his heart. “I called you Lacey. I called you by  _ your  _ name.” He finally replied to her question, and he could see immediately that it had been the wrong answer.

“That’s not okay Gold.” Her body was shaking as the flood gates opened and her tears began to fall - she hadn't cried since her dad died. “That’s not what this is Gold. It’s not … it’s not okay,” she stuttered, pulling down her dress and walking past him.

“Lacey wait!” he shouted as he watched her run out of the door. “Fuck!” he yelled as he grabbed the hilt of his cane, raising the sleek black shaft over his head as the gold handle came smashing into the glass display case.

~*~

Lacey slammed the door of the apartment, storming past the living room and heading for her bedroom.

“Lace what is it? What’s wrong?” A concerned Belle asked as she turned off the stove top and moved aside the kettle. She then followed her sister into her bedroom.

Lacey was crying.

“What the hell? What happened Lacey?” Belle moved towards her sisters' bed, the mattress sinking slightly as she crawled towards her twin.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, you're crying.” She noted her sister's wrinkled dress, her gaze venturing lower, awkwardly trying to catch a glimpse between her sister's thighs, until she could see the wet underwear. “Oh my God Lacey!” she gasped, reaching out to her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder and one on her thigh. “Lacey were you … did someone …”

“No, it was consensual.”

“Then why are you crying baby sis?”

Lacey turned to her, not wanting to tell her sister for fear of hurting her, and for the fear of what her confession might mean.

“Gold wanted me to sign papers to end our deal. He said he wouldn’t increase the rent anyways and …”

“And …?”

“He thought maybe we could say goodbye.”

“Say goodbye?” Belle asked, not understanding her sister's meaning.

“We could have sex one last time.”

“Oh.” Belle said, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

“But he said  _ my  _ name Belle.” Her voice waived as a fresh tear ran down the trail on her cheek.

“I don’t understand.”

“He said my name when he came. He  _ always _ says your name, but he said  _ mine _ , like it was  _ me _ he was fucking.”

Belle stiffened momentarily. She had no claim on Gold, they were only dating. She knew her sister would never hurt her intentionally, and right now, Lacey seemed to be more heart broke than Belle. Belle leaned forward, embracing her sister in a side hug.

“Maybe it was you Lacey. Maybe he wanted you, for  _ you _ ?”

Lacey didn’t understand how her sister could be so calm about this. “But don’t you see Belle, that’s not what we’re supposed to be!”

“I know,” Belle cooed as she kissed her sister's temple and brought the blanket over her.

“I’m sorry Belle.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

But that didn’t stop the sense of guilt that Lacey felt - guilt that she liked the sound of her name rolling off Gold’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things most certainly just got even more complicated...


	6. Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle confronts Gold; Belle solidifies her realization; Gold makes a grand gesture; and Lacey is smarter then everyone gives her credit for.

Two days later Belle stormed into the pawnshop. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Adrian?”

Adrian looked up from his ledger to find Belle French standing before him with a fearsome expression on her face. 

There were many things wrong with him, he thought to himself. But top of the list was probably the fact that he had just fucked one of the French sisters, while dating the other - and that was just without mentioning his little deal with the younger Miss French.

“Belle I’m sorry,” he stuttered, expecting that he had ruined everything with  _ both  _ of them.

“How could you do that to her! God Adrian!” Belle threw her hands up in disbelief. “Don’t you know that I’m the strong one - Lacey breaks too easily, and you’ve hurt her!”

“I know I did,” Gold looked down to his hands, the fountain pen he was holding shaking in his lose grasp, “And you probably hate me but-”

“Damn right I do! You can forget about our date next weekend until you fix things! She needs to feel safe.” Belle raised a threatening finger, taking one step forward. “And if you give a damn about her Adrian, which I know you do, she needs to know the truth.” Belle sighed, recognizing the look of self-loathing on Adrian’s face. “I don’t care how difficult you think your feelings are, you need to own up to them.”

“What if my feelings are … complicated? What if I lose  _ you _ ? What if I lose you both?”

Belle sent him a small compassionate smile, as she felt her heart melt with sadness. “You’ve already lost us Adrian, and if you don’t start fixing it soon, you’ll have lost us for good.”

“I thought you said you don’t give up on things Belle?” he asked, referring to what she had told him on their first date.

“I don’t.”

There was a pregnant pause before Adrian whispered, “You know don’t you?” Adrian swallowed, looking at Belle with a keen eye. The way she spoke made Adrian feel like Belle knew more about his inner feelings than he did. 

“I think I do.” Belle said, a gentle expression on her face.  “And I think you need to figure it out for yourself. I think you need to admit it, and maybe then you can decide how you're going to fix things.” Belle turned around and headed towards the pawnshop door, the little bell ringing as she opened the door. But just before leaving she turned around to look at Mr. Gold. “And Adrian, I do hope you find a way to fix things with my sister, because I was starting to fall for you.”

~*~

He knew that she liked flowers. Their father had been a florist, and it was one of the things she truly loved about their old man. 

Sometimes after sex, Lacey would tell Gold the names of flowers and all their secret meanings. She would tell him how having her fingers settled in the cold soil made her feel calm and connected to life. She used to spend hours in the back of the shop arranging flowers, trying new things. She had cried when they had to let the shop go - she’d been twenty, she had just started her second year at college, getting a business degree. 

She’d never told anyone this, except for Adrian, but when she was a teenager she wanted to be a florist. Despite how poorly she got on with her father, she had dreams about owning that little shop, and working with beautiful things that made people happy - things that made people fall in love. That’s why she had decided to get a business degree, so she could run the store.

But when their father got sick he had to sell the shop to pay for medical bills. Lacey’s dreams died then. She stopped giving a fuck about her classes, she drank her way through midterms, slept her way through finals, and she’d never arranged another bouquet since then. 

Gold knew that she liked flowers, and he was going to get her as many as he could until she would forgive him.

He couldn’t quite admit his feelings yet, but all that he knew for certain, was that Lacey was his best friend - had been his only friend. Even if he couldn’t ever get Belle back in his life, he knew he needed that friendship with Lacey.

So he started by leaving flowers at her apartment door every morning. The first flower had been an uncommon Star of Bethlehem. The flower was pure white and Lacey knew that it stood for reconciliation. As a florist she would have highly recommended it in a bouquet that intended to say ‘I’m sorry.’ The flower's pure white hue also reflected a return to innocence, representing a desire to right your wrong; perhaps this was Gold’s way of telling her he was sorry for what happened the last time they had sex.

He also left flowers at the bar, a bouquet of chrysanthemums symbolizing friendship. He also left flowers at the dinner where Lacey worked, irises for his dedication, blue tulips for his loyalty, and a white gardenia, the meaning of that one Lacey chose to ignore, no matter how much her stomach fluttered when she smelled the flowers sweet scent.  

He even left flowers pressed between the pages of Belle’s library books; lily of the valley, gloxinia: love at first sight, and roses asking for her forgiveness, and showing his affection.

But his grandest gesture was a bouquet of white tulips, with sprigs of ivy entwined throughout. Tied around the stems of the flower was a piece of twine, and attached to the piece of twine was a little key and a note of paper with an address written on it.

Belle picked up the bouquet with a questioning glance, noticing the little key tied to the bouquet - Adrian had never sent anything along with the flowers before. She closed their apartment door with her hip before she turned around to face her sister, taking a sip of her tea. 

“What’s this one mean?” Belle asked as she walked over to the sofa, sitting down on the opposite side of her twin.

Lacey looked up, trying to pretend that she was not excited about deciphering another message from Gold. “It means,” but she stopped, trying to hide her smile. “A white tulip signifies worthiness.” Lacey noticed the way her older sister smiled and sent her a knowing glance. “It’s another message of forgiveness. The Ivy means that although he made a mistake, he is …” she thought about it a moment, trying to best explain the message of the bouquet, “... he is dependable and committed to fidelity.”

“Do you forgive him yet?” Belle asked, knowing most women would have accepted the apology a week ago - but Lacey was not most women. “Or at the very least, do you not hate him enough to let him talk to you, to fix it?”

Lacey rolled her eyes and sighed, setting down her coffee cup on the end table. “I never hated him Belle.”  _ Nothing close to it,  _ she thought. “He just made me feel guilty. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”

Belle sent her sister a sympathetic smile before her curiosity found her glancing down at the note. She set her cup of tea onto the table, and her hand whet to the little key. It was cold, and she could feel the sharp grooves digging into her finger as she puzzled out what this new addition could mean.

“What do you think this means?” she whispered to her sister, letting the key go and turning the piece of paper towards her twin. The address was written in a neat cursive, no doubt belonging to Mr. Gold.

“No clue.” Lacey shrugged her shoulders. “Probably some lame stunt to force me to go talk to him.”

“Well then, let’s follow the clues!” Belle said with excitement, sitting up on the heels of her feet.

“Listen  _ Velma _ ,” Lacey teased, “I’m not walking into whatever sick trap he’s conjured up.”

“Oh come on Lace! You know how curious I get. Let’s take a look, this place is only around the corner from the library.”

Lacey thought about it for a moment. It was Sunday morning, they both had nothing better to do. “Fuck, alright!” she gave in, much to her sister's joy.

They excited their apartment together and walked down main street. It wasn’t a long walk. Storybrooke was a small town, and the town centre was even smaller. After passing the library it was only about a minutes walk down the street. 

“219, this is it.” Belle stopped in front of an empty store front. It had large glass windows, and an appealing white and blue fabric awning. The sign in the window read  _ sold. _

“What the hell is this?” Lacey questioned. 

“It’s a shop?”

“What kind of fucking joke is this?” Lacey yelled, her anger implying she knew exactly what this store was intended for.

Belle on the other hand had no clue. “Well, it’s worth a shot.” She said over her shoulder at her sister as she stuck the key into the lock on the glass door. The key turned, and the door opened. “Come on, let’s go.” Belle said, stepping into the empty shop. The floorboards were dusty, the display shelves a little crooked, and except for a counter in the middle of the shop - which held a pot of little blue flowers that had a bright yellow centre - the entire shop was empty.

Belle walked forward, pleased to see her sister standing in the doorway. Belle walked closer to the flowers not recognizing the flower herself, her sister was always more knowledgeable in that regard. Belle noticed her sister step into the shop, clearly holding her breath as she took in the pretty blue shade of the flowers. 

“What do these ones mean?” Belle asked softly, noticing the colour drain from her sister's face.

“Nothing,” Lacey responded, feeling her chest tighten and her eyes well up.

“It’s not nothing.” 

“They’re my favorite.” Lacey’s mouth quivered as she let out a heavy breath of relief, her tears running down her cheeks. “Forget me nots,” she smiled through her tears, “they're my favorite flower.”

“Oh Lacey,” Belle said, skipping forward to give her sister a tight hug.

“I think I forgive him now.” She said through the tears, holding her sister tighter. No one had ever done such a personal thing for her before. He had remembered her favorite flowers - after all the flower names and meanings she had shared with him - he remembered the ones  _ she  _ loved best.

“I’m glad,” Belle said, parting from her sister and sharing some tears of sympathy. “There’s a note here for you Lacey,” Belle added as the twins walked over to the potted flowers.

Lacey picked up the note, the envelope was addressed to her in Gold’s elegant handwriting. As Lacey’s eyes scanned over the letter she began to smile, biting down on her lip to stifle the sensations of happiness. But the feeling of joy began to evaporate as she continued to read, instead it was replaced with her old friend anger.  _ He had bought her an entire flower shop. _ “Motherfucker!” Lacey shouted, dropping the letter onto the table. “Stay here Belle!” Lacey instructed as she ran out of the empty shop, leaving her sister confused.

“What the fucking hell!” Lacey yelled as she barged into Gold’s pawnshop. It was Sunday, but he was open almost every day of the week. He didn’t have a family, and both Lacey and Belle weren’t speaking to him, so he had nothing better to do than work.

“Lacey!” Gold replied, shocked to see her, let alone have her speaking to him.

“A fucking flower shop! Gold you can’t just go around buying people fucking stores!”

“I can,” he replied instinctively, “I have the money Lacey.” 

“How could you do this?” she questioned softly, hating herself that she could feel tears burning against the side of her face.

Gold sensed she was past her initial stage of anger and he stepped around the counter, brave enough to stand two feet in front of her. 

“Because it’s what you've always wanted Lacey,” he matched her soft tone. “You wanted to be a florist.”

“You're the only one who knew that Gold! People weren’t supposed to know!”

“You’re allowed to have dreams Lacey.” He repressed the urge to reach out and cup her face, to hold her through the pain he had caused.

“Not this one, it makes me fucking soft-”

“You are soft Lacey-”

“Asshole-” she barked, but Gold remained assured of himself. 

“No,” he replied firmly. “You are soft, and you are vulnerable, and you are brave, and beautiful, and funny, and easily broken, and I’ve hurt you.” He took a step forward, reaching his hand out, his voice shaking. “I’ve hurt my best friend and I just wanted to do something nice for my friend.” His warm thumb ran over the trail of tears on her cheek. “I hurt her feelings, and I’m trying to make it up to her. If I can’t … I know that I …” he stumbled, not ready to admit his secrets. “More than anything I just want my friend back.”

Lacey closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his thumb trace over her skin. When she opened her eyes she was back to yelling, brushing away his hand.

“But a fucking shop Gold! I’ll never be able to keep this.”

“Yes you will!” he assured her. “You got a business degree in college, you can run a small business.”

“I slept my fucking way through college!”

“Don’t pretend you aren’t smart Lacey,” he said as he took another step forward, his chest mere inches from hers. “I’ve seen the way you do math in your head when you've helped me in my shop,” he whispered. “So let me help you with yours? Let me be your patron, or whatever it is you need. I want to see you succeed, I want to see you happy, I want to share that with my friend.”

“I fucking hate you!” she cried out before reaching forwards to hug him.

“I know …” Gold said as he brought a hand to run through her hair, his other hand still resting on his cane.

Belle walked in at that moment, having resisted her curiosity and finally read the letter. He had given her an entire flower shop. Even Belle hadn’t known that her sister still dreamt about owning a flower shop. She smiled as she saw them hugging, the little bell on the pawnshop door ringing and alerting the two of her presence.

“Things better?” she asked, as Lacey turned her head, remaining in Gold’s embrace.

“No, but it's a start,” she responded with a smile before indicating with her head that her sister should join in their hug. Belle smiled, running towards them and pressing her chest against her sister's back, her arms wrapping around to hold Gold.

Together, they held each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gardenia signifies a secret love or an untold love.


	7. Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle feels relieved knowing Lacey and Gold have patched things up, so she agrees to a dinner date with Adrian. Gold has many things to tell Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody had a wonderful holiday season!

“You’re sure about this Lacey?” Belle asked her sister as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror.

“We’re all good Belle,” Lacey said as she shifted on her sister's bed, watching her twin evaluate the little teal dress she was wearing. It had cute cutouts on the side, right where a man might place his hands on your waist. “I told you Bells, he ripped up our contract, apologized for the thousandth time, gave me a bunch of contacts to help furnish the store, set up a greenhouse, and he said …” but Lacey paused, “oh never mind, you won’t want to hear it.”

Belle turned around to look at her sister with a serious expression. “I do want to hear it Lace.”

“Alright,” Lacey bit the inside of her cheek. “He said, about that last time in his shop, he said that he thought we were on the same page. That it was  _ us _ this one last time.”

“So he did want you, for you?”

“Yeah,” Lacey said with a halfhearted shrug, the corner of her lip quirking upwards slightly as she played with the ends of her sweater. “I guess you were right. Doesn’t that bother you Belle?”

Belle sat down on the end of her bed. “He and I aren’t anything committed yet, and why wouldn't he want to be with you, you're amazing?”

Lacey huffed out a breath in amusement. “You're too good Belle.”

“Only to the people I love.”

“So, you gonna have sex tonight?”

Belle pretended to look shocked at her sister's blunt comment, but instead she regarded her with a sly smile. “I think it’s about time I experienced the sex you're always raving about!”

Lacey laughed, no matter how sad she felt inside. 

“Do you think you should pack an overnight bag than?”

Belle stared at her sister with uncertainty. “Is that something you would do?”

“God no, I never stay overnight. But I feel like that’s something you’d like Belle.”

“Isn’t it really forward to just show up with a packed bag? ‘Hey I know this is technically only our second date but I want to fuck you, how about I stay the night?’”

Lacey laughed at her sister, her stomach starting to hurt from mirth. “How about I just text him?”

“That’s embarrassing Lacey!” Belle protested as she watched her sister's fingers slide across her cell phone screen. 

Lacey gave a small giggle when her phone dinged back in reply and she read his message.

“What?” Belle questioned eagerly. “What did he say?”

“He says,” and Lacey laughed once more, hearing his voice in her head as she read the message out loud. “‘I wouldn’t be opposed to it.’”

Belle joined in her sister's laughter, it was such a Gold thing to say that the girls couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright then,” Lacey said as she got up from the bed and pulled a bag from belle’s closet. “We better pack you a bag quickly, we don’t want you to be late for your date.”

~*~

Belle was having dinner at Adrian's place. After Gold and Lacey had recovered from their fight … error in miscommunication … or rather general lack of communication and altogether denial of both of their feelings … Adrian had asked Belle out again. Belle only agreed to it after having her sister's approval of course. Lacey’s happiness meant a lot to Belle. For the longest time it was always the two of them looking out for each other. They were a team. In some instances you didn’t get one without the other. 

Despite taking her time getting ready with Lacey, Belle was not late for her dinner with Adrian. He let her into his house with a smile on his face, noting the packed bag she carried with her. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took the bag from her, leaving it at the bottom of the stairs before leading her into the kitchen where he had dinner simmering on the stove.

“Sorry about that text message, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything, Lacey was just being Lacey and-”

“No,” he interrupted her, “I want you to stay.”

“Good.” Belle responded with a light pink blush, feeling her stomach flutter with the promises the evening had in store for them. “So, what’s for dinner?”

Dinner was grilled chicken breast with roasted garlic potatoes on a bed of asparagus, served with a white wine. They ate side by side, Adrian at the head of the long dining room table, and Belle off to his right. They had easy conversation about work and about books before Belle couldn’t help but bring up the elephant in the room - like always. 

“It was really nice what you did for Lacey, buying her that shop, helping her set it up.”

Adrian tensed for a moment, remembering the twisting feeling in his gut before Belle’s sincere ‘thank you’ pulled him from his reprieve.

“Do not mention it.” He said politely. “I made a mistake. I’m going to try to be a good friend. Be a person she deserves to have in her life.”

“Good,” Belle said with a smile, placing her fork on the edge of her empty plate as she reached a hand out to gingerly hold Adrian’s hand. “Because I can’t have my two favorite people fighting.”

Adrian smiled at her in disbelief, his grasp on her hand tightening with affection. “How can you like me Belle? I’m an old man, with an old injury. I used your sister…”

“Because I know you’re a good man.” She said ardently. “You made a mistake, but you are trying to remedy it. You are kind, and compassionate, and confused by your feelings.” Her blue eyes sparkled at him with earnest as she smiled. “And I know, despite what you might believe, despite what your ex-wife told you, that you are a brave man. You would never give up on the people you love.” She thought about both herself and Lacey momentarily. “It was out of love that you walked on a broken ankle for your son!”

Adrian stared at her in disbelief, feeling the hold she had on his hand ground him as he admitted, with a mere whisper, “You know, he didn’t die that night.”

“He didn’t?” Belle’s thin eyebrow scrunched at the information, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

“No. My son and I made it to the hospital.” Adrian nodded weakly, as if he was admitting the truth of the memory. “He was only four months old.” He pulled his hand away from Belle’s only bring it to his face where he rubbed over his jaw. “My wife didn’t leave until he was six. I was depressed around her. For years I couldn’t trust her, I still didn’t know if it had been an accident or if she had been trying to kill all of us. I knew she was seeing another man, but I did nothing. It was just to keep my son safe.”

“What happened to him?” Belle dared herself to asking, wanting to know the end of the story, and wondering why, if his son had survived, he wasn’t here, with him today. 

“He got sick.”

Adrian admitted and Belle let out a shaky breath. She knew that word all too well. Her mother had gotten sick. Her father had gotten sick. Sickness meant death.

“He was diagnosed with cancer when he was thirteen.” 

Belle’s breath caught in her throat. Cancer had taken both of her parents from her. She knew all about what cancer did to families.

“It ripped him away from me.” Adrian's teeth were clenched, his body seeping anger. “The sickness was like a big black hole that swallowed him whole.” He looked up to Belle, his brown eyes damp and filled with vulnerability. “I was too afraid to go after him.” He admitted, remembering how cowardly he felt holding that gun in his hand, pressing it against his skull before weeping. “I had nothing left. I tried …” But he couldn’t say it out loud, and he could tell from the way that Belle stood from her chair to cup his face that she understood. “He was only fourteen and he was lost to me forever. I suppose it became easier to become an unfeeling monster then. So, I moved here, to Maine. Fucking Storybrooke.”

“I’m so sorry Adrian.” Belle said as she cupped his face, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Last time we spoke about it I’d just assumed that the crash-”

“It’s not your fault,” he looked up at Belle, his hand reaching up to hold her elbow, “I didn’t tell you any differently.” Adrian took a deep breath, composing himself, and feeling relieved that she knew. “Would you like to see a photo?”

“Yes!” Belle said with a smile, and suddenly the heavy atmosphere from the room had shifted, and they were about to explore good memories.

Belle followed Adrian into the living room where he pulled out a big photo album. The album was full of pictures of him and his son. They sat side by side on the sofa.

“What's his name?” Belle asked, her thumb running over the face of a young boy with light brown curls and his father's deep chocolate eyes. 

“Baeden.”

Belle smiled at the way Adrian smiled. He was always so careful about what emotions he allowed to show on his face, but there was an expression of simple joy as he said is son’s name. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to display the photos. Seeing him reminds me it that it ever happened.” Gold admitted, gesturing towards the fireplace where there was a photo of him holding a baby boy and another photo of Baeden smiling at the camera - he looked about ten. But those photos were generic, Baeden looked so much like gold, except for the nose, that one might think it was a picture of Adrian as a boy.

“I think you should display them.” Belle said kindly. “I think he’s beautiful. And I think you don’t need to forget the past. I think you need to remember the beautiful things about it.”

Adrian smiled, taking the picture he was holding of himself pushing a toddler sized Baeden in a swing and leaning it against the mantle of his fireplace.

He paused looking down at the photo before turning to look back at Belle. “You and your sister have reminded me that it’s okay to feel.”

Belle smiled, her heart thumping before a thought floated through her mind. “Does Lacey know all this?” Belle asked tentatively, wondering the extent of her sister and Gold’s personal relationship. “About your wife, and your son, does she know?”

“Yes.”

“She never told me.” Belle said, mostly to herself.

“Your sister is good at keeping secrets.” Adrian didn’t like how that sounded so he tried to rephrase. “I mean … she's a good friend. I can trust her.” He walked back towards the sofa, resting his cane against the arm before sitting down beside Belle. “She told me a lot about your father, about the cancer, how the two of you cared for him in the last months. It took a lot longer with your father than it did with my son; in some aspects I suppose I’m glad it was quick for him. After she opened up about your father, and your mother, it was easy for me to open to her, so I told her about Bae.”

Belle gingerly placed her hand on Adrian’s thigh, smiling up at him with support and understanding.

“It’s easy to talk to you French girls.” Adrian said with a smirk of disbelief - he had never been able to talk to anyone easily before.

“I’m glad you told me, glad you told us.”

“I am too.” Adrian smiled, something flashing in his eyes as he brought a hand up to her face, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. His fingers lingered on the shell of her ear as he whispered, “I’m glad you're here Belle.” 

Belle leaned into his touch, her hand lightly running along his thigh. She began to lean forward, her heart pounding, waiting for Adrian to follow her movements. Her heart lept when his hand moved to her cheek, cupping her face as he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to her own. 

Belle’s hand tightened on his thigh, her other hand reaching up to his shoulder, immediately opening her mouth for him. His tongue slid against her own with ease, lavishing in the feel and taste of her. He could feel himself hardening in his pants as Belle’s hand drifted higher up his thigh. Her other hand brushed over his chest, warming his body and sending a tingle to his nipples. His own hands moved from cupping her face, angling her mouth over his, instead to her waist. His fingers digging into the fabric of her dress when Belle’s hand reached his cock. Her touch was gentle, but firm, as she rubbed along the ridge of the outline in his pants.

Belle could feel Adrian growing harder with each brush of her palm, the outline becoming firmer as she worked his erection. When it felt like his cock couldn’t get any harder Adrian boldly pulled at Belle’s hips, forcing her to straddle his lap. Belle had squealed against Adrian's mouth, causing their lips to part during the move, but once her centre was aligned with the bulge in his trousers nothing else mattered.  

Gasping for breath Belle began to rock against him. She knew she couldn’t come like this, not unless he touched her clit, but god was it exhilarating to fell him hot and sharp beneath her. Every time her quivering pussy dragged along his hardness she could feel the need for release growing inside of her. She clung to Adrian's shoulders, her eyes locked with the lust in his as he began to thrust up against her. Belle let out a breathy moan when the blunt head of his cock bumped into her clit.

“Will you take me to your bed Adrian?” she asked, the wetness in her pussy making her body ache to be filled.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Belle replied as she kissed Adrian’s lips once more for good measure. 

“Let’s go upstairs then.” Adrian said, as Belle climbed off his lap, brushing down her dress shyly as she offered him a hand to help stand up from the sofa.

Adrian cleared his throat, and adjusted himself in his pants before picking up his cane. He led Belle to the bottom of the steps, casually picking up her overnight bag and heading up the stairs. He led into the last bedroom on the left, the master. The room had dark red walls, wood wainscoting, and featured a prominent cherry wood four poster bed with deep red sheets and duvet. 

Belle swallowed, not wanting to lose her nerve she walked to the bed, turning around to face Adrian who had just closed the bedroom door. Belle bit down on her bottom lip, reaching behind her to pull down the zipper of her dress. 

Adrian watched on as the dress fell to the floor, leaving an expanse of supple pale skin in white lace panties and a bra. He swallowed. 

Belle pulled back the covers of the bed, settling herself on the far right side as she watched Adrian walk towards her. He set his cane next to the end table before pulling off his suit jacket, which he tossed on the floor carelessly - his waistcoat following suit soon after. His fingers twitched as he watched Belle’s hands drift to her pussy, rubbing her clit through her panties as she watched him undress.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to slow down?” He asked as he popped open the first button of his dress shirt.

“Gods no, you’re already moving agonizingly slow.”

Adrian chuckled, refusing to give into her and continued to slowly undo the buttons on his dress shirt.

“Keep touching yourself. I want to see you make yourself come.”

Belle groaned, wanting nothing more than to have his hands on her instead, but she couldn’t deny how hot it was, touching herself as she watched him strip for her. 

“Take off your bra.” He instructed, and was pleased when Belle’s hand left her panties, briefly wiping her sticky fingers against her thigh before she sat up, reaching around her back to unhook the bra. She tossed the material to the floor, laying back against the pillow. One hand played with her plump breasts, while the other went back to her panties. 

Her breasts were bigger than her sisters, and Adrian wanted to suck them into his mouth and feast. By the time he got to the last button on his dress shirt Belle’s cheeks were flushed with the heat of her arousal. He pulled off the shirt, revealing his tanned skin. 

“God I want to touch you!” Belle said in frustration, her hips shunting off the bed as she began to increase the pace of her rubbing.

“Not yet sweetheart,” Adrian said as he ran his palms over his chest. 

Belle followed his finger with her eyes as he traced over a nipple, running the smooth pad of his finger down the trail of dark brown hair. Belle began to whine as his fingers came to his belt buckle, wanting him to be naked already. The buckle made a metallic clink, followed by the sound of rustling fabric. She watched as his pants feel to the floor and his fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers.

“Please Adrian! Let me see your cock! Let me see you touch yourself too!”

Adrian groaned, feeling the last bit of his anxiety dissipate at Belle’s words. He pulled down and stepped out of his boxers, his cock jutting against his stomach. He felt himself shiver as Belle moaned, her eyes on his weeping slit and her fingers frantically moving in her panties. He brought a hand to his shaft, pumping himself as he knelt down on the bed.

Belle could feel the mattress dip beside her as Adrian moved to kneel between her legs, his hand leisurely tugging at his cock.  

“That’s so hot!” Belle exclaimed. “Watching you touch yourself in front of me. I want to see you come like this. I want you to come on me.”

Adrian leaned forward, placing his hands by Belle’s waist as his chest brushed against her nipples. “Maybe another day sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear. “I’ve been dying to make love to you for too long, not to be inside of you today.”

Belle cried out as she felt his heat engulf her nipple, rubbing her clit even harder. She was so wet by now that some of her juices were beginning to spill over into the crack of her ass. It would have been embarrassing, if she weren't so desperate to have him inside of her. The sensation of his teeth scraping over her nipple sent a jolt of pleasure right to her clit; it was like the two were connected, and everything he was doing with his mouth she could feel against her pussy. She was getting close, her hips rising off the mattress as she stroked herself faster.

“My God Belle, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered against her breasts, his face dragging over the supple flesh, as he nipped and licked.

When his tongue began to flick over one of the buds while his thumb pinched the other, Belle felt her cunt pulse. She could feel the saliva stick in the back of her throat as her head shot back against the pillow, her heart fluttering with adrenaline, as her eyes closed in pleasure.

“You look absolutely perfect when you come.” Adrian said, brushing away the hair that was sticking to the sweaty side of Belle’s face. Her cheeks were flushed with warmth, and her chest was heaving with the effort it took to breathe. Adrian trailed a finger tip from Belle’s breasts, down to her stomach, watching the muscles flutter as his palm slid down to cup her mound. “God you’re so warm,” he groaned, as his hand ran over her sticky panties, “and you're soaked.”

“I want you inside me! Please!” Belle begged, her channel feeling empty in her post orgasmic state. 

“I want to make love to you Belle.” He said as he kissed down her stomach, moving over her legs so that he was positioned between her.

“I want that too,” Belle said as she unconsciously spread her legs wider.

“Let me see your perfect pussy again,” he whispered, “take off your panties.”

Belle raised up her hips, reaching for the waistband of her panties as she struggled to shimmy them off her hips - it was difficult with his body looming over her. She was relieved when he helped her to pull one leg free, and then the other, before he tossed aside the damp fabric. 

Belle watched as Adrian grabbed himself by hand, lazily running along the shaft, slick with pre-cum, and he knelt towards her centre. 

“Watch,” he instructed as he positioned the head of his cock at her clit, and began to rock against the swollen little bud.

Belle let out a cry immediately, watching her folds part as they cradled his head, rubbing into her slickness. She began to feel a warmth spreading from her core, her arousal building up again as he rubbed over her. She closed her eyes briefly, to bask in the feel of him, when he snapped at her.

“I said watch,” Adrian said with a firm tone, dipping his fingers underneath his cock until he found Belle’s opening. He thrust two fingers inside of her, all the while keeping the head of his cock on her clit. It was difficult, and he had to reach underneath himself, but the way Belle’s blue eyes snapped open with need made a drop of pre-cum slip from his cock and coat her pussy. The site of it, on her cunt made him nervous for a moment. “Belle what kind of protection should we be using?”

“We don’t need any, you can cum inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Adrian grunted, pulling out his fingers and resting the wet digits on Belle’s thigh as he dragged the head of his cock to her opening.

“I know you’re clean because you make Lacey get tested every month, even though you're the only one she's sleeping with.”

“What?” Adrian questioned, his cock stilling as he was pulled from the moment.

“You were the only one.” Belle stated. “You didn’t know that?”

“She always mentioned other guys …” Adrian stuttered. “I just assumed.”

“No. It was just you.” Belle dipped her hand down to her clit, feeling the drop of Adrian’s pre-cum on her. She rubbed it into her skin, circling over her clit to keep up her arousal. “I’m clean Adrian and on the pill.”

“So I can cum inside you?”

“Yes. Now please Adrian!” Belle pleaded, desperately. “I need you inside me.”

Adrian licked his lips, watching as the head of his cock slipped inside her opening. He let out a low, even groan when he felt her heat surround him. Her cunt was pulsing around him, bringing him deeper into her body with every clench of her muscles. He could feel the resistance as he pulled out, only to rock back into the sloshing depths of her.

Belle’s legs hooked behind Adrian's waist immediately, tightening as she encouraged his hips forward. “This feels so right, having you inside me. I’ve never felt so complete before. God Adrian you feel so good.”

“You’re so tight Belle.” Adrian grunted as his hips snapped into her, his pace picking up. He leaned over her body, feeling her nipples rub against his chest every time she raised her body off the mattress in order to meet his thrusts. “Look at me sweetheart,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Belle’s. “I just want to look at you.”

Belle could feel her whole body shake as she locked eye contact with Adrian. 

“Do you feel that?” He asked as they exchanged breaths, their lips nearly touching. 

“I do. I feel it Adrian,” she said, her voice filled with emotions as she wrapped her arms around Adrian and pressed his chest tighter to her.

“I feel it too sweetheart.” Adrian gasped, feeling her flutter around him as his balls tightened. 

He could feel her hand fumbling between them, taking her over the edge. Belle’s cry of pleasure sent tingles down Adrian’s spine, causing him to spill himself inside of her.

“Oh Belle!” He repeated as they rocked through each other’s orgasms. 

When the pleasure began to settle and their breathing leveled out Adrian rolled to Belle’s side. Belle brought up the sheets as she turned to face Adrian, a smile on both of their lips. He traced his finger along her face, studying the curves of her mouth, the ridge of her brow. He was lost in his admiration of her until Belle whispered something she knew she might one day regret. 

“You love her don’t you?”

“What?” Adrian asked, his chest tight and his face puzzled - even though he knew  _ who  _ she was referring to. 

“It’s fine,” Belle said with a shy smile, taking his confusion as confirmation. “My feelings aren’t going to be too hurt if you admit it.” She bit down on her bottom lip, still looking into his rich brown eyes. “I’d prefer to figure it out now, rather than later when I’m madly in love with you.”

“Oh Belle,” Adrian responded, bringing his hand to the side of her head, his thumb stroking over her soft hair. “Don’t you see I’m already madly in love with you?”

Belle’s mouth fell open in honest surprise.

“Since the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Really?” She questioned, feeling the joy bloom in her chest.

“Yes.” He nearly had tears in his eyes.

“But…” Belle responded, the nagging not in her stomach returning. She had been so sure. She almost hated that she still couldn’t believe it wasn’t true. “What about…”

But her words died out, she couldn’t continue once she saw a look of pure conflict on Adrian's face. It looked like his thoughts were tearing his soul apart. 

He let out a broken whisper, “Do you think it’s possible to love two people at the same time …?

Belle signed in understanding. She had been right all along - of course she had.

“I do.” She responded softly.

 

_ He loved them both.  _

 


	8. Tau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle knows what she wants and she's going to take it; Lacey is on board; and Gold is screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be posted on Tuesday!

Most women might not take it so well the moment they realize their boyfriend - or, almost boyfriend - is in love with their sister, but Belle isn’t most woman. 

Belle and Lacey had always shared things growing up, and they had always been there for each other, no matter what. Belle didn’t see how this should be any different. Especially when Belle knew that they both loved Adrian. 

But the hard part would be convincing them to see things her way. 

So Belle had invited Adrian to dinner … with her sister … at their place. 

“I still don’t see why I have to be here?” Lacey questioned her twin sister as she began to set the small table in their kitchen.

“Think of it as meeting the family.” Belle said with a simple shrug to her shoulders as she turned off the oven, leaving the roast inside, but satisfied with it being properly cooked. 

“He’s already met me.” Lacey rolled her eyes, straightening the fork over-top of the napkin. “He’s literally my best friend.”

“Exactly, so I know the three of us will get on well.”

“It was me who introduced you Belle!” Lacey turned to look at her sister, clad in her apron and oven mitts. “Wouldn’t you rather be alone with him? You know, so he can fuck you silly again tonight?”

Belle blushed. She hadn’t really thought much about how that aspect of how the relationship might work. Belle turned away from her sister taking off the blue oven mitts and setting them on the counter. 

“I’ve invited him over because today I plan on taking our relationship a little further.”

“Belle, do tell.” Lacey said with a smile, her hands going to her sister’s waist as she gently spun her around, forcing her to face her mirror image.

“I love him Lace,” Belle admitted. 

“Aw Bells.”

“And you love him too.”

There was a beat of silence. The smile on Lacey’s face fell, giving way to uncertainty before her lips settled into a serious line. 

“Don’t be silly Bells. It was just sex. It’s over now. He’s yours. He’s forgotten.”

“But he hasn’t forgotten you Lacey.” Belle’s hands settled on her sisters shoulders.

“What?” Her hands slipped from her sister’s waist.  “Belle is this some kind of joke?” Lacey moved back slightly, causing her sisters arms to fall from her shoulders as the small of her back bumped against the kitchen table. “It’s not funny Belle.”

“He loves you Lacey. And I think you love him too.” Belle paused, seeing the conflict within her sister. “I know my baby sister.”

Lacey’s bottom lip quivered, seeing no hesitation in her sister's sparkling blue eyes. “Belle,” her voice was weak, “I’ve been trying to ignore it, for you.”

“Oh Lacey,” Belle stepped forward, her hands rubbing along the outside of her sister's arms. “I don’t want you to ignore it anymore.”

“But you said you love him!” Lacey looked at her sister with confusion, both their eyes watering with lingering tears.

“And he loves me too. He loves both of us!”

“I don’t understand.”

“He loves us both Lace. You, and me.”

“How? Why?”

“I think that’s only something Adrian can tell us. But I’m a clever girl -”

“Of course you are,” she interrupted her sister affectionately.

Belle smiled before continuing. “Anyways, I asked him, and he asked me if I thought it was possible to be in love with two people at the same time. I put the pieces together. It wasn’t difficult really.”

“What the fuck are we gonna do?” 

“You’ll always be a part of my life Lacey.” Belle took a deep breath, tightening her grip on her sister’s arms. “This wouldn’t be the first thing we’ve shared.”

“Belle…?” Lacey asked gravely. 

“If you could be comfortable with it…”

“Are you comfortable with it?” Lacey snapped, not entirely meaning to. 

“I’m always eager to learn about something new.” Belle said, trying not to blush too much. 

Lacey stared at her sister in disbelief. “This isn’t something you should treat as a learning experience Belle. You're … you’re asking me if we can share Gold?”

Belle laughed. “I know it sounds like an uncommon type of relationship. But I love him Lacey, and well … I’ve always loved you.”

Lacey smiled briefly, leaning into her sister’s touch. “I love you too Belle.”

Feeling inexplicably bold, Lacey reached for her twin sister’s face, bridging the gap between their lips. It had been years since they had done this, they were nothing more than teenagers when they had foolishly suggested practicing kissing with each other. But feeling brave enough, and feeling  _ loved _ enough … Lacey dipped her lips down upon her sister's. 

~*~

This was some kind of fucking trap. Belle knew he was in love with both of the French sisters and now she had invited him to their house for dinner, dinner with  _ both _ of them. It was some kind of trap. How could she learn this information and still want to see him? Adrian felt so fucking conflicted.

He stood outside of the girls apartment door - the apartment building he owned. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. Licking his lips and securing the confidence of his landlord facade Adrian raised a hand to lightly knock upon the door.

Lacey answered with a tentative smile - it was enough to make Adrian’s nerves come crashing back into him. 

“I … I brought two.” He stumbled, holding up two red roses to Lacey. “I didn’t know.” He winced, his cheek twitching as he noticed Belle in the background pulling a roast out of the oven. 

“They’re very sweet.” Lacey said, trying to sound nice as she gestured for him to come into their apartment. She took the roses from him, indicating for him to take off his shoes and hang his suit jacket on the coat rack. Meanwhile Lacey placed the roses, together, into one vase.

“We’re so happy you decided to come.” Belle said with a smile, taking off her apron and walking over to Adrian. She stood on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss on his cheek. His skin coloured with embarrassment. “The roses are lovely,” she said as her hand rested on his chest, and she felt him tighten an arm around her waist.

“I thought it might be rude, to only bring one. I wasn’t sure … I’m really confused.” He admitted, in a whisper to Belle. 

Belle smiled, looking towards her sister before looking back up at Adrian. “Well I was planning on having dinner first, but I suppose we could jump right into it.” 

“Jump right into what?” he asked with concern.

“You might want to have seat Gold.” Lacey said with a raise of her eyebrows, heading over to the plush sofa in their living room. 

Belle grabbed Adrian's hand, leading him towards the sofa. She pushed him down on the middle cushion, Lacey taking his cane and placing it on the coffee table as her twin sister sat down, sandwiching Gold between them. 

“I’ve walked into a trap haven’t I?” Adrian winced, turning to glance at both women. He was surprised when they both let out a laugh.

“This is not a trap Adrian,” Belle reassured him, “Although, we do have a lot to talk about.” 

Adrian nodded, looking down to his lap where his thumb was nervously rubbing along the palm of his hand.

“You have nothing to be nervous about.” Belle whispered softly as she placed her hands over Adrian's, his movements stilling. “It’s not over yet. Nothing’s been ruined.”

“It hasn’t?” he questioned shakily, his face twisting with emotion. 

“You’ve always been honest with us Gold,” Lacey spoke up.

“You told us both about your wife,” Belle added.

“You told us about your son.”

“About your leg.” Belle’s hand moved from Adrian's instead to brush over the top of his thigh. “It seems you’ve told _ both _ of us  _ everything _ .”

“Belle … I know where this is going.” 

“No you don't,” Lacey said with a cocky grin that only added to Adrian’s anxiety.

He knew they were going to make him choose, and he also knew he would rather give them both up then make that choice.

“We’ve also told you things that we haven't even told each other.” Belle added, bringing Adrian back into the conversation. 

“I told you about Dad, and the flower shop.” Lacey’s cheeks turned slightly pink at the admission, thinking about the store she could now call her own.

“We told you about Mom, and the cancer.”

“It’s to be expected … that we’ve shared things with each other.” Adrian finally spoke up, hoping to justify his behaviour with both women. “You're my girlfriend,” he turned to look at Belle, “and,” he turned to look at Lacey, “you’re my best friend.” 

“Yes but you love us both don’t you?” Belle said, watching as Adrian's head snapped towards her. She saw the flicker of panic flash in his eyes before he appeared to give in to the feelings he was suppressing and turned to regard Lacey. 

“Lacey,” his voice was shaky, “I’m sorry,” he knew she could never forgive him for loving her, “please don't hate me. I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, hush,” Lacey said, her expression softening at his distress. She reached her hands up to cup his face, tucking the strands of his hair behind his ears. “It’s okay Gold. I love you too you idiot.”

“Lacey?” He questioned, pulling back slightly as he realized his hand had come up to reach her elbow, holding her in an almost embrace.

“I know right.” She realized that now she too was crying. “What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?”

Adrian pulled her into a tight hug. His hand running over her back as he let his heart feel a sense of relief. He had no idea what was going on here, but he thought … just maybe … he was happy. He felt Belle’s hands running along his back, and he was reminded of her presence. He pulled away from Lacey slightly, raising his arms over both girls shoulders and pulling them to his chest.

“Girls, I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he kissed the crowns of both their heads, feeling their warm hands on his chest, the rise and fall of their combined breathing.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Adrian.” Belle looked up to regard the man who held her affections. “We love you too. There's nothing wrong here.” She tightened her grip on his chest, turning too look at Lacey’s blue eyes once more. “What could be wrong with love?”

“You're sisters.” Adrian stated. “Twins!” He added for effect. Surly the girls understood how wrong it was for him to be in love with both of them, to possibly have both of them. 

“Adrian Gold, you would not be the first thing Lacey and I have shared.” Belle said in her librarian voice, at it made her twin sister giggle. 

“I don't understand what’s being suggested here.” Adrian said honestly, completely flabbergasted by the turn of events. 

“What if you could have us both?” Belle proposed, it was, after all, her idea.

“You're kidding?” Adrian’s chest rumbled with a hint of laughter. “This is still some kind of trap.”

“Do you love us Gold?” Lacey asked simply.

And for Adrian, the answer was easy. “Yes.”

“Then show us,” she smiled back to him.

“Show you?”

“Take us to bed.” Belle said as she stood from the sofa, her sister doing the same as they offered out their hands to Adrian.

And he took their hands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you hadn't guessed where we were heading before, I'm sure you've got it now! #threesome


	9. Iota Geminorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold and the French twins get down to business ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! This entire fic was literally for the sole purpose that I could fill out the original prompt and write my first threesome - it just took me a lot longer to get here then I had anticipated! 
> 
> Happy New Year and Happy Reading Everybody!

When they got to Belle’s bedroom everything seemed different. Suddenly, they all had no clue what to do next. Even Lacey had never had the pleasure of a threesome before, and now, she was about to have one with her sister.

Sensing the shift in the atmosphere Adrian spoke up. “Girls, if you’ve changed your mind I understand. Nothing about this is normal and we’ve made quite a mess-”

“That’s enough.” Belle said firmly, the bravest one in the room. “Lacey, I think we might need to convince Adrian that this is what we want.”

Lacey gave her sister a knowing look before taking a few steps forward. They stood at the foot of Belle’s bed, her soft blue duvet tickling Lacey’s bare legs as she reached out for her sister's hand. Belle pulled her closer, turning to look at Adrian who seemed frozen in place near the doorway. Belle smiled at him before caressing Lacey’s arm, her pale finger settling at her sister's waist, while her other hand cupped her twin’s cheek. Belle looked into her sister's eyes - like looking into a clear mirror - before she glanced down at her sister’s lips. Bridging the gap between them Belle placed a soft kiss to her sister’s mouth.

Belle could feel Lacey smile against her lips, her eager sister making sure Belle knew how she felt about the chaste kiss. In mere seconds Lacey’s tongue had began to brush against Belle’s lips, encouraging her sister to open up for her. Belle let out a gasp of breath when she felt her sister's tongue brush against her own, it was a soft and tender touch - her entire body was shivering. 

The girls found themselves kneeling onto the bed as their hands lightly traced over one another and their lips continued to tease. Belle had almost forgot about Adrian entirely until she heard a distinct heavy breathing.

Belle ended the kiss, turning to the side to see Adrian, his hand running along the ridge in his pants as he watched the twins make out. 

“Ready to join us Gold?” Lacey teased, appreciating the way Adrian's Adam's apple bobbed.

He walked towards the foot of the bed, his gaze briefly looking around for a suitable place to leave his cane; the dresser was against the sidewall and the book shelves were filled with books, so he settled for the floor. The cane fell with a clank against the hardwoods as he limped the final step towards the edge of the bed, the duvet brushing against his thighs.

When Adrian arrived at his destination the girls turned on their knees to face him. Lacey’s hands went up to the buttons on his waist coat, and Belle’s little hand went to palm him through his trousers. He let out a gasp of breath, his heart racing, and terribly unsure what to do with his hands. 

He helped Lacey pull of his waist coat and his dress shirt while he felt Belle fiddling with his belt and zipper. He could hear the metal buckle hitting the floor as Lacey reached up to his bare chest, running her palms against his nipples as she leaned up to capture his lips.

Finally, Adrian knew what to do with his hands. He cupped Lacey’s face, feeling her tongue - the tongue that had just danced with Belle’s - run into his mouth. He could still taste her on Lacey’s lips. Belle had a soft peachy taste and Lacey always tasted more like mint and strawberries. He groaned into Lacey’s mouth when he felt Belle pull down his trousers, the cool air coming into contact with his legs. Before he could attempt to step out of his pants he felt Belle’s hands dig into the waistband of his boxers, swiftly pulling them down.

He grunted as he felt a hand cupping him, and then a second hand reaching for his balls; he didn’t know which hands belonged to who anymore, and he found he didn’t care. 

His eyes opened when Lacey parted from his lips, panicking slightly until she continued to dip kisses into his collar bone.

“Fuck!” He swore, feeling a wetness running along the head of his cock. He had been so distracted by Lacey’s trail of kisses on his chest that he hadn’t even noticed Belle taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

He closed his eyes again, feeling hands and kisses all over his body. Lacey’s lips trailed over a nipple as Belle’s hand twisted around the base of his cock. His body was quivering, becoming overwhelmed with sensations and he feared he might come right then.

He swallowed as Lacey’s tongue trailed over his torso, his muscles flinching instinctively as she ran her finger along the trail of wiry hair. He looked down in that moment, taking in Lacey’s sly smile as her sister's lips wrapped around the head of his cock.  _ Dear God he was going to come. _

Just then Belle’s mouth pulled away from his cock. Belle smiled at her sister who now had one hand clutching Gold’s arse, and the other holding onto the inside of his thigh for support.

“Holy shit!” Adrian explained as Lacey leaned forward and licked a strip along Adrian’s shaft while Belle simultaneously pumped him. “Oh girls.” He heard them giggle, pleased with their efforts as they now both leaned forward, placing kisses along his slit, and licking up his shaft. They paid no regard for each other’s tongues or mouths, not worried if they accidentally licked each other while trying to worship his cock. For a moment Adrian feared he might choke on his own saliva, so much of it was building up in his mouth as he watched the girls - the girls he loved - take him into their mouths in turn.

“Do you want Lacey to swallow you Adrian?” Belle asked as her tongue flicked against his slit, licking up the first evidence of his pre-cum.

“Please?” Lacey encouraged. “You know how much I like having your cock in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat.”

“Yes,” he whispered, his voice hoarse with arousal.

He let out a litany of curses as Lacey began to bob on his cock. He knew from previous experience that she was allowing her throat to relax, working her way into it. He tightened a fist in her hair when he felt the head of his cock bump against the back of his throat, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a second tongue teasing his balls. His cock slipped down Lacey’s throat, just as Belle sucked his sack into her mouth, rolling around the softer flesh. 

“Holy fucking hell!” He cried, trying not to thrust, and trying not to rip Lacey’s hair out.

He could feel Lacey’s throat contracting around his shaft as she struggled to get enough air through her nose, and Belle was obscenely humming her enjoyment around his balls. 

“Girls, if you don’t stop I’m going to come prematurely.”

Lacey pulled back a little, gasping as the hardness slipped from her throat, her jaw tight with her efforts. 

“That was so hot,” Belle admitted with an embarrassed blush. “You’ll have to teach me how to do that Lace.”

Lacey raised a brow at her sister, imagining teaching her how to deep-throat on Gold’s cock, it was something she very much looked forward to in the future. 

“Why don’t we take the edge off Adrian?” Belle suggested, grabbing his hand and encouraging him to kneel on the bed with them. “Last time you were inside of Lacey it didn’t end so well. I bet you miss her pussy. Why don’t you show her how much you love her Adrian?” 

Adrian swallowed, watching as Lacey pulled her dress over her head and moved back onto the bed until her head could rest on one of the pillows. 

“You want me to fuck her?” Adrian asked Belle, feeling like this was again some kind of trap. But God, if it didn’t make his dick even harder thinking about being inside of Lacey again while Belle watched. 

“Yes Adrian, I want you to fuck her.”

Adrian turned to look at Lacey, who had unhooked her bra and was now peeling off her panties. 

“Please Gold, I miss your cock!” she begged.

Adrian let out a heavy breath, watching as Lacey’s hand slipped to her bare mound, spreading apart her folds and dipping into her wetness. He watched as she spread her arousal up to her clit, humming as she touched herself, her gaze fixated on his cock.

Adrian crawled closer towards her on the bed, loosing his balance slightly when his weight had to be shifted onto his bad leg. But nonetheless, he made it to his destination, his hands on both of Lacey’s knees, spearing her body open to him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Belle stand up and unzip her dress. When she returned to the head of the bed, she too was naked. 

Adrian swallowed hard, his thumb reaching out to circle over Lacey’s clit. Her body was shaking, with arousal, or nerves, he didn’t know which. But the moment he rested the head of his cock at her opening Lacey rose her hips off the mattress, trying to impale herself on his cock. The corner of his mouth twisted up into a smile. 

In one swift thrust he was inside her, bottoming out, his public bone pressed against her mound. Lacey moaned as he withdrew, his hands grabbing her hips as pulled out before slamming back in. The first time they had done this the sex had been gentle and sweet, he had been imagining having sex with Belle for the first time. But as their meetings continued he had learned what actually pleased Lacey, what made her toes curl with pleasure. He knew that she liked it deep and hard.

“Fuck I missed this! I missed you!” Lacey swore, one of her fists tightening into the bed-sheets as she felt her sister's hand toying with her nipple. 

Adrian starred, watching Belle’s hand travel down her sisters body until two of her fingers pressed against her clit. Lacey nearly screamed as Belle began to play with her sister's pussy, and Gold could feel his spine tingling with pleasure. It was fucking unbelievable watching his cock slip inside Lacey’s cunt, the sounds of her slick pussy echoing as he watched Belle’s hand work in tandem with his thrusts. 

“Come on Lacey, Adrian's not going to last much longer. Can you come for him?” Belle asked and Lacey nodded her head so frantically that Belle sped up her movements over Lacey’s clit.

Gold felt the first pulses of her channel, the orgasm long and drawn out as she struggled to fall over the precipice. But the gripping along his shaft was too much for him to handle after already being so close from the girl’s mouths alone. 

He came inside her deep, hot, and pulsing, and the gush of fluids sent Lacey over the edge. Her neck tightened as her head shot back, her sister still rubbing her until she noticed Lacey’s knees clamp against Adrian’s hips. Belle pulled her fingers away, pressing closed mouth kisses to the side of her sister's face, her temple, the corner of her mouth.

Lacey let out a gasp of breath as she felt Gold fall against her stomach. She winced slightly as he pulled out, his cum dripping from her centre with every spasm of her channel. 

“Your turn Belle,” Lacey whispered, her hand running over her sister’s thigh.

Adrian looked up from Lacey’s stomach. As much as he wanted to fuck Belle, he had just come, and he wasn’t as young as he used to be. But then he felt Lacey shift from underneath him, he propped himself up on his elbows to give her room to move. He watched as Lacey kissed along her sister’s neck, encouraging Belle to lay down on the bead, her feet by the headboard. Lacey followed Belle’s movements, her lips still sealed to Belle’s neck before she began to trail down Belle’s body.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Lacey teased as she placed a kiss to Belle’s hip bone.

Adrian watched in awe, his body frozen in place. 

Lacey was about to eat out her sister. 

Lacey parted Belle’s folds, her thumb pressing onto her sister's swollen clit. She brought a finger to Belle’s opening, collecting the fluid there before bringing it to her lips. Lacey sucked the digit into her mouth, humming her approval before dragging the flat of her tongue through Lacey’s folds.

Belle squirmed at the touch, feeling her sister experiment.

Lacey sucked Belle’s clit into her mouth, flicking over the bud with her tongue like she would with Gold’s slit. She wasn’t quite brave enough to stick her tongue inside her sister … not yet anyways. 

“Come here Adrian,” Belle instructed, reaching an arm out to Gold who remained unmoved watching the site before him. 

He followed Belle’s instruction, moving to lay down beside her. “You’re so beautiful Belle,” he whispered before kissing her lips. 

Soon his tongue was in her mouth, and his hands were running along her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Belle could feel the jolt of pleasure go right to her pussy and she desperately wanted something inside of her.

“Lacey,” Belle breathed as Adrian's tongue circled one of her nipples. “Lacey I need your tongue inside me. Please!”

Lacey looked up to her sister, and Belle could see the uncertainty on her face. But Lacey pressed on. If they were going to make this relationship seriously work she would have to get comfortable with Belle’s pussy. So Lacey dipped her tongue inside her sister, tasting the fluids against her soft insides. She attempted to thrust her tongue inside her sister, thinking about what Adrian must do when he went down on her. 

“No it’s not enough!" Belle squirmed! "You need more practice Lacey!” she said with a bit of a laugh. “ Adrian I need you!”

Adrian released Belle’s breast. “As much as I want to Belle, I’m not hard yet sweetheart.” He looked down in embarrassment, a curtain of hair sweeping over his face. “It might take some time.”

“No your tongue, your fingers, anything! Please Adrian!”

Adrian complied, moving to switch spots with Lacey until his head was nestled between Belle’s thighs. He didn’t take any time to tease her, her folds were already flushed with arousal from Lacey’s previous work. He would be more than happy to teach her how to pleasure her sister with her mouth - an image of the girl's eating each other out while he stroked his cock coming to mind - his thoughts making his cock begin to stir. 

Adrian groaned as he thrust his tongue inside Belle’s cunt, thrusting into the mattress for some extra friction. His nose bumped against her mound as he curled his tongue, burying his face against her public hair as he doubled his efforts. He looked up to find that Lacey had replaced his spot on Belle’s breasts, her small lips wrapped tightly around a nipple. He groaned into Belle’s pussy, feeling her hips shift as she began to ride his face. 

Belle continued to thrust against him, feeling her orgasm approach as she allowed the sensations to wash over her. Her back rose off the mattress, her fists clenching as her mind went fuzzy with white hot pleasure. 

Before she knew what was happening Belle was screaming out in pleasure again as Adrian thrust his cock inside her. She hadn’t even had time to recover from the first orgasm, her channel puffy and tight from her release. She willed her body to relax as she closed her eyes, listening to Adrian's grunting in the distance - he clearly had no trouble getting hard again. 

Absentmindedly Belle reached out for her sister, whose lips were still wrapped around one of her nipples. Belle’s hands fumbled between Lacey’s legs until her sister moved to stand on her knees, spreading her legs wide enough so that Belle could run her fingers through Lacey’s folds. Lacey bit down on Belle’s nipple when she felt two of her sister’s slim fingers slip inside her cunt. Belle fingered her deep while she took Gold’s cock. Lacey brought her own hand down to her clit, helping her sister to get her off.

Belle was the first one to come, her body going numb with pleasure as her fingers remained buried in her sister’s pussy. Lacey doubled her efforts of her clit then, dropping Belle’s breast from her mouth so she could rub herself towards climax. 

Seeing Lacey come around Belle’s fingers sent Adrian over, and in four quick more thrusts he was emptying himself inside of Belle. 

Together they were a mess of tangled sweaty limbs and heavy breaths. Each one of them taking a few minutes to collect themselves from their orgasms.

Belle was the first one to move, crawling up the bed so her feet were no longer at the headboard. She crossed over Adrian so that she was now on his left hand side. She settled herself under the sheet, bringing one of the pillows under her head as she let out a sigh of contentment. Her face was flushed a most becoming pink.

Adrian and Lacey began to move together. Adrian made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed and Lacey brought herself to his other side. He was now sandwiched between the women he loved, their bodies heated from their pleasure. 

“I think we could make this work.” Belle said as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling, releasing a thick heavy breath.

“I certainly hope so.” Lacey responded, her voice sounding like she was smiling.

“You girls have got to be kidding me.”

Both Lacey and Belle pushed themselves up on their elbows, turning to face the man who lay nestled between their sweaty bodies. They shared a look of concern on their faces, worried that Adrian had changed his mind about this … about them.

“Are you not interested in this any more Adrian?” Belle whispered, all her confidence from earlier vanishing.

“No, I absolutely am!” Adrian reassured them, and both girls visibly relaxed. “I just cannot believe that I’m in love with two beautiful women, who love, and want me back.”

“We do.” Lacey affirmed bringing her hand to his chest, resting over his heart.

“In that case I think the two of you should move in with me.”

“What?” The twins said in unison. They were happy he was agreeing to continue … whatever this was between them, but moving in with him seemed a little fast.

“Well, it would just be more convenient. If we were all together.”

Belle looked towards Lacey, considering this for a moment. He did have a point. If they were going to share a relationship between the three of them, it would make more practical sense to live together, to establish the rules of what they were about to enter into. Besides they were all in love with each other after all.

“Well, what do you think Lacey?” Belle asked with a smile.

“I think twins stick together.”

“Well Mr. Gold,” Belle said playfully. “It looks like you’ve got yourself two new tenants."

And Adrian laughed as he tugged the French twins closer to him, absolutely disbelieving in his luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this odd little fic!
> 
> Shameless self promotion time: Why not check out my original erotic novel?
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Broken-Hallelujah-Lily-Crane-ebook/dp/B07L429WFF


End file.
